


Bestia z Beddgelert

by Luthien_00



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Everybody loves John, F/M, Friendship, Georgian Period, Graphic Description of Corpses, Investigations, Jealous Mycroft, Jealousy, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Rivalry, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Violence, Younger John, Younger Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W 1764 roku tajemnicze stworzenie rozpoczyna serię ataków w małej walijskiej wiosce, Beddgelert. Bracia Holmes nie marnują czasu i rozpoczynają śledztwo. Jednak kiedy w wiosce pojawia się chłopiec - John Watson, okaże się, że będą musieli stawić czoło bardziej skomplikowanym problemom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Szanse powodzenia myśliwego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beast of Beddgelert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325335) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Kilka rzeczy na temat tej opowieści: jest oparta na prawdziwych wydarzeniach, była znana jako "Bestia z Gévaudan" z Francji. Do tej pory nikt nie ma pojęcia, co zabiło 113 osób z jednej wsi. Jednak bez obaw (jak zapewnia autorka) ta historia będzie miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. Akcja dzieje się w 1764 roku w Walii, co oznacza jednocześnie, że zarówno bracia Holmes, jak i pozostali bohaterowie (z wyjątkiem Johna) są Walijczykami. Autorka musiała zmienić ich narodowość dla dobra fabuły.  
> W tej opowieści wiek bohaterów również jest zmieniony: John ma 18 lat, Sherlock 19, Mycroft 28 a Sherrinford 23. Zarówno miasteczko, jak i legenda opisana na początku są prawdziwe.

_W XIII wieku Ilywelyn, książę Północnej Walii wyjechał na polowanie bez Gelerta, swojego wiernego psa. Kiedy wrócił do domu,_  
_znalazł go szczęśliwego, lecz na jego kagańcu widniała krew. Syna księcia nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Wierząc, że to właśnie pies_  
_zagryzł jego dziecko, książę wyciągnął miecz i dźgnął Gelerta. Skowyt umierającego psa zaskoczył dziecko, które zaczęło płakać w_  
_bezpiecznym miejscu, pod kołyską. Zdezorientowany książę chwycił syna i zobaczył w pobliżu zagryzionego wilka. Doszło do niego,_  
_co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Dzielny Gelert zabił wilka, by ochronić niemowlę. Książę przygotował ceremonię na cześć swojego_  
_psa, jednak żadne łzy nie mogły przywrócić mu życia. Dlatego też, książę pełen wyrzutów sumienia nigdy się już nie uśmiechnął._  
_Mówi się, że do końca swoich dni codziennie słyszał skowyt umierającego przyjaciela._

✲✲✲

Demeter nie zawracała sobie głowy, by spojrzeć w niebo. Doskonale widziała, co tam znajdzie - tę samą co zawsze pochmurną szarość.  
Kiedy była jeszcze dzieckiem, pytała matkę, dlaczego słońce nigdy nie pojawia się w ich wiosce. Jej rodzicielka zawsze uśmiechała się w  
ten sam irytująco łagodny sposób, który oznaczał, że Demeter była głupim dzieckiem. Dodawała, że chmury patrzą na wszystkich z góry.  
Demeter kiwała głową i zostawiała ten temat na jakiś czas. Teraz, gdy przypominała sobie to wszystko, zrozumiała jak głupie były  
odpowiedzi jej matki. Było oczywiste, że chmury nie wisiały nad ich głowami, by się z nich wyśmiewać czy chronić. Były tam i tyle. Od  
lat nic się nie zmieniało. Gdyby to zależało od Demeter, dziewczyna już dawno wyjechałaby z tej przeklętej wioski. Jednak ojciec  
przypominał jej coraz częściej, że była młodą panienką, więc musiała słuchać i robić to, co jej rozkaże. Powinna wyjść za mąż i zachowywać  
się tak, jak będzie nakazywał jej wybranek. Demeter zacisnęła zęby na samą myśl. Nie było nawet takiej opcji, by ktoś zmusił ją do ślubu,  
za kogoś, kogo nie kochała. Już wcześniej uciekłaby z domu, niż zgodziłaby się wyjść za mąż, bez względu na konsekwencje, ponieważ  
każda kara, byłaby lepsza, od powolnej śmierci u boku jakiegoś nieznajomego z prowincji. Nie postąpiłaby podobnie jak jej siostra.

Demeter westchnęła i szła dalej. Matka poprosiła ją, by znalazła w lesie jakieś kwiaty na ślub siostry. Jednak nie chodziło o zwykłe  
kwiaty, lecz o [Lilijkę Alpejską](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7415/9409773784_83ffbb0f60_b.jpg). Ulubione kwiaty Georgiany. Demeter wiedziała, że to zadanie, było karą. Jej matka była świadoma  
jak bardzo dziewczyna nienawidziła wykonywać zwykłych czynności, takich jak zbieranie kwiatów czy szycie. Problem polegał na tym,  
że Demeter została przyłapana z jej kuzynem na tyłach rodzinnego mauzoleum. Oboje eksperymentowali na szczątkach zwierzęcia  
za pomocą zakazanych substancji ich wuja. Matka Demeter i jej ciotka wpadły w szał, krzyczały i prosiły boga o wybaczenie. Dwójka  
młodych ludzi tylko przewróciła oczami i przygotowywała się na to, co miało stać się dalej. Chwilę później Sherlock siedział już  
zamknięty w swoim pokoju a Demeter została zmuszona, by iść szukać tych przeklętych kwiatów. Ona również wolałaby zostać  
zamknięta w pokoju, przynajmniej mogłaby poczytać jakieś książki.

Kiedy weszła do lasu, silny wiatr omal nie wytrącił jej z równowagi. Musiała mocniej przytrzymać słomiany koszyk w lewej ręce. Jej  
ciemnozielona sukienka wirowała wokół jej ciała, a jej kręcone, brązowe włosy tańczyły dziko na głowie. Stanęła w miejscu i czekała,  
na odpowiedni moment, by ruszyć dalej. Spojrzała w górę. Mogłaby się przestraszyć wszystkich wysokich drzew ponad nią, gdyby nie  
była nimi tak zafascynowana. Demeter zawsze uważała, że las był na tyle tajemniczy i piękny, że zasługiwał, by pisać o nim wiersze  
i prowadzić o nim badania. Gdy zaspokoiła swój wzrok, ruszyła szukać białych kwiatów.

Miała bystry wzrok, była inteligentna jak każdy szanujący się członek rodziny Holmes, więc było jej łatwo odnaleźć i zebrać wystarczającą  
ilość Lilijek Alpejskich, w krótkim czasie. Kiedy zapełniła cały koszyk, uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i odwróciła, by ruszyć z powrotem  
do domu. Wtedy usłyszała pierwszy pomruk. Był cichy i dość daleko, jednak nieco niepokojący. Demeter zatrzymała się na moment i z  
obawą zaczęła badać otoczenie. Nie była jedną z tych osób, które dawały się łatwo przestraszyć, wręcz przeciwnie, ale pomruk sprawił,  
że na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała podobnego dźwięku. Oczywiście  
znała różne dźwięki, warczenie psów i tym podobne, jednak to nie przypominało niczego.

Gdy wszystko wydawało się wrócić do normy, Demeter odetchnęła z ulgą i ruszyła przed siebie. Jej wzrok i słuch był ostrożny, tak mocno  
ściskała koszyk, że było widać jej białe kostki. Przez kilka minut nie słyszała niczego poza szumem rzeki i szeptem wiatru. Uspokoiła się i  
zwolniła kroku, by nie potknąć się o wystające korzenie i by kwiaty, które tak długo zbierała, nie wysypały się na ziemię. Gdy dziewczyna  
zobaczyła znajomą skałę, gdzie zostawiła płaszcz, wiedziała, że zbliża się do końca lasu. Jej usta drgnęły w uśmiechu i przyśpieszyła kroku,  
gdy nagle znów usłyszała ten dziwny dźwięk. Jednak tym razem warczenie było głośniejsze i towarzyszyły mu odgłosy ciężkich kroków  
zbliżających się w jej stronę. Demeter nie wiedziała, czy powinna zatrzymać się, czy zacząć uciekać. Wybrała to ostatnie.

Chwyciła kosz obiema rękami i ruszyła przed siebie tak szybko, jak mogła i na ile pozwalała jej długa sukienka. Nie zastanawiała się, co  
ją goniło, to nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia. Chciała jedynie przeżyć. Czuła, że jej twarz jest czerwona z wysiłku, a klatka piersiowa  
fauluje w górę i w dół, na dodatek ciężko sapała. Przez cały czas, gdy biegła, czuła na swoich plecach jakiś wzrok. Gdzieś, w głębi umysłu  
zdawała sobie sprawę, że stworzenie nie osiągnęło pełnej prędkości. To było, jakby jego celowe działanie, jakby świadomie polowało  
na nią powoli, żeby przestraszyć ją jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczyna nie myślała jednak o tym w tym momencie, nie chciała stać się czyimś  
posiłkiem, więc nie analizowała zamiarów stwora.

Kiedy w końcu dotarła do skały, po raz pierwszy tego dnia spojrzała w niebo. Promienie słońca, przedzierające się przez szparę między  
chmurami, padły na jej twarz. Demeter zmrużyła oczy, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku, gdy pojęła tę chorą ironię losu.

✲✲✲

John oparł głową na oknie karety, ziewnął głośno, kiedy sen próbował, przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Potrząsnął ramionami i zamrugał  
kilka razy. Wiedział, że nie byłoby nic złego w przespaniu się, jednak nie mógł się do tego zmusić, zwłaszcza jeśli tuż obok niego Harriet  
spała głębokim snem. Byli tak bardzo przyzwyczajeni do spania na zmianę jeszcze w starym domu, że trudno mu było postąpić na  
przekór przyzwyczajeniom. _Tutaj nie ma niebezpieczeństwa, John. Możesz się zdrzemnąć_ , próbował przekonać samego siebie. Odwrócił  
głowę, by spojrzeć na siostrę. Uśmiechnął się smutno na widok jej zmęczonego ciała, przykrytego ciemnym czerwony kocem. Jej złote  
włosy przylegały do okrągłej twarzy, która w tej chwili miała najbardziej uczciwy wyraz, jaki John kiedykolwiek widział. Harry zawsze  
starała się być tą silniejszą i odporniejszą, tą, która ochraniała. Radziła sobie przez większość czasu, choć John wiedział, jak trudne musiało  
to dla niej być. Jej oczy mówiły wszystko. Dziewczęca twarz, zanurzona w głębokim śnie, pokazywała, że była naprawdę młoda i wrażliwa.  
Pokazywała, w jakim była stanie. John poczuł przypływ ciepła i miłości do swojej odważnej siostry.

To ona była tą osobą, która to wszystko rozpoczęła - ich ucieczkę. Oboje mieli dość. Mieli dość aktów przemocy, agresji, bólu i agonii.  
Wszystko zaczęło się odkąd umarła ich matka, gdy oni byli jeszcze dziećmi. Chociaż John i Harriet wiedzieli, że blizny psychiczne, jak  
i fizyczne zostaną z nimi do końca życia, to teraz mieli szansę zacząć wszystko od nowa, w nowym miejscu. Wszystko dzięki Harriet.  
Dwie noce przed ich podróżą do Beddgelert, Harry postawiła się i wzięła sprawy we własne ręce. John pomagał jej, jak mógł. Już po  
wszystkim oboje wsiedli do karety i ruszyli do wioski, gdzie czekała na nich ciotka. Ruszyli, chociaż nie byli pewni, czy kobieta nadal  
mieszkała w tym samym miejscu, bo nie kontaktowali się z nią od dłuższego czasu. Jednak rodzeństwo nie miało wyboru, staruszka była  
ich ostatnią nadzieją. Jeżeli okazałoby się, że ciotka nie żyje, albo przeprowadziła się w inne miejsce, czekała ich tułaczka po nieznanym  
kraju, bez jedzenia i pieniędzy. John potrząsnął głową i odrzucił wszystkie pesymistyczne myśli, chociaż to nie było do końca możliwe,  
ponieważ nauczył się, że życie to jedna wielka próba.

\- Johnny? - powiedziała Harry chrapliwym głosem, wyrywając go z jego myśli.  
\- Hej, siostrzyczko. Dobrze spałaś? - zapytał czule John. Harry wyprostowała się i przeciągnęła.  
\- Nie za bardzo... Miałam koszmar.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O nim?  
Jego siostra skinęła głową.  
\- I o tobie. Byłeś... ranny, naprawdę zraniony.

John chwycił jej dłoń i ścisnął mocno.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Jestem cały i zdrowy, to wszystko dzięki tobie - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Harriet wyglądała na smutną, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się ślad ulgi. Pochyliła się w jego stronę i pocałowała w skroń.  
\- Och, Johnny. Udało się nam jakoś przeżyć, prawda?  
\- Tak, i bez względu na to, jakie życie szykuje nam jeszcze niespodzianki, jestem pewny, że stawimy temu czoła do końca - powiedział  
blondyn tonem pełnym pewności siebie.

Harry odwróciła wzrok, a kiedy ponownie spojrzała na brata, w jej niebieskich oczach było widać zwątpienie i strach. John rzadko widział  
siostrę w takim stanie.  
\- Co oznacza koniec, Johnny?  
Chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę i przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, ale cokolwiek to jest, przejdziemy przez to razem. Już tak wiele udało nam się zdziałać, Harry. Czuję, że nic nie  
może już nas rozdzielić.

Dziewczyna ścisnęła jego dłoń.  
\- Rozdzielenie nas będzie trudne, Johnny, ale życie nauczyło mnie, że niczego nie można być pewnym. Nauczyłam się, że nigdy nie jest  
tak źle, żeby nie mogło być gorzej.  
\- Albo nic nie jest tak dobre, żeby nie mogło być lepsze - dodał John i posłał siostrze mały uśmiech. Dziewczyna zachichotała.  
\- To prawda, ale my jeszcze nie poznaliśmy znaczenia tego zdania.  
\- Masz rację, ale czuję, że tak będzie w naszym nowym miejscu. Miejscu gdzie będziemy bezpieczni, gdzie nikt nie będzie patrzeć na  
nas z litością - powiedział John, wzdychając.

Harry odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na widok za małym oknem.  
\- Nowy początek... tak. Przypominam sobie, jak ciocia Hudson opowiadała o Beddgelert. Mówiła, że to bardzo spokojna i cicha okolica,  
z dużą ilością rzek i wzgórz. Idealne miejsce dla ciebie, Johnny. Wiem, że uwielbiasz wędrówki. Jesteś bardzo ciekawski...

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pstryknęła brata w nos palcami. John zachichotał.  
\- Ciekawe czy mają tu herbatę.  
Harry odrzuciła głowę w tył i roześmiała się głośno. John poczuł dreszcze na ten dźwięk. Ten powiew świeżości pomiędzy nimi był  
niemal przytłaczający. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat John poczuł, jak ciężar z jego barek znika, sprawiając, że może spokojnie oddychać.  
Harry podrapała się w policzek i odezwała się, powstrzymując chichot.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tak. Ale gdyby było inaczej, zawsze możemy zrobić swoją własną, prawda?

John przytaknął.  
\- Myślisz, że to niemądre z mojej strony, że mam takie wygórowane nadzieje?  
Harry szybko pokręciła głową i zbliżyła się do brata. Uwolniła swoją dłoń z jego uścisku i otoczyła go ramieniem.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, Johnny. Jeżeli nie będziemy mieć nadziei, to po co nam dalej żyć?  
John oparł głowę na jej ramieniu. Czuł, że powoli owładania go sen.  
\- Ja...  
\- W porządku, Johnny. Możesz się przespać, zaopiekuję się tobą - powiedziała dziewczyna i delikatnie przeczesała jego włosy.  
\- Zawsze to robisz...

 

✲✲✲

[ **Bestia z Gévaudan** ](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bestia_z_G%C3%A9vaudan)

[ **Legenda o wiernym Gelercie** ](http://www.republika-marzen.pl/mit01.html)


	2. Sceny z nowej perspektywy

✲✲✲

Sherlock usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, ale postanowił to zignorować. Leżał na brzuchu z twarzą schowaną w poduszce i rękami położonymi  
na boki. Jego kara nie mogłaby być gorsza. Zdążył już przeczytać wszystkie książki, które były dostępne w jego pokoju, skatalogował  
wszystkie zioła, które hodował na balkonie, przestudiował wszystkie dzienniki i przeanalizował każdą dziurę, szczelinę i plamę na  
ścianach i suficie. Nie miał nic innego do roboty, nuda wręcz go zabijała. Wydawało się mu, że jeżeli zostanie w tym pokoju jeszcze  
godzinę dłużej, to rzeczywiście umrze. Jednak w tym momencie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, kto wszedł do jego pokoju. Wiedział,  
że czeka go rozmowa z Mycroftem, co było gorsze od najbardziej powolnej śmierci, jaką mógł wymyślić. Usłyszał obok siebie kroki, które  
zbliżały się do jego łóżka.

\- Sherlock, musimy porozmawiać - odezwał się jego starszy brat.  
Kędzierzawy mężczyzna zwykle zignorowałby brata, jednak coś w jego głosie zwróciło jego uwagę. Opierając się na łokciach, Sherlock  
przesunął swoje ciało tak, że siedział oparty plecami o wezgłowie łóżka.  
\- O co chodzi? - zapytał.

Mycroft skrzyżował ramiona i wziął głęboki oddech. Gdyby Sherlock nie znał brata, powiedziałby, że starszy Holmes jest zdenerwowany.  
\- Jak dobrze wiesz, Demeter za karę musiała iść nazbierać kwiatów na ślub Georgiany. Poszła po nie do lasu, ale nie wróciła.  
Starszy Holmes zamilkł i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję Sherlocka, jednak chłopak czekał w milczeniu na kontynuację.  
\- Ojciec, wuj i ja poszliśmy jej poszukać... I znaleźliśmy ją.

Sherlock nie musiał wiedzieć więcej. Przymknął oczy i przystawił złączone dłonie pod swoją brodę.  
\- Jak? - zapytał.  
\- Nie jesteśmy pewni - odpowiedział Mycroft.  
Sherlock otworzył oczy i wstał gwałtownie. Wściekłość buzowała się w jego jelitach.  
\- Jak to nie jesteście pewni? Nie istnieje aż tak dużo sposobów, by w tej okolicy zabić człowieka, Mycroft! Czy ona... Czy ona była...  
Sherlock nie mógł poskładać swoich myśli. Gardził sentymentem, ale czasami nie było mu łatwo go tak po prostu zignorować. Demeter  
była jego ulubioną kuzynką, dorastali jak rodzeństwo. Był z nią bardziej zżyty niż z Mycroftem i Sherrinfordem. Demeter była jedyną  
osobą w tej zapadłej wiosce, która go rozumiała. A teraz nie żyła. Na dodatek nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu!

Sherlock zorientował się, że chodził po pokoju, gdy Mycroft delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- Bracie, proszę, uspokój się. Wiem, że to szok dla ciebie i całej rodziny, ale nie trać nad sobą kontroli, inaczej nie dowiemy się, co  
się tak rzeczywiście stało.  
Mycroft westchnął, ale jego brat wciąż nerwowo kręcił się po pokoju.  
\- Została przez coś zaatakowana. Coś, czego jeszcze nie widziano w tych okolicach.

W końcu Sherlock zatrzymał się, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na brata z mieszaniną pogardy i ukrywanej ciekawości.  
\- Kto zbadał jej ciało? Jeżeli Philip, to od razu mówię, że on pomyliłby ból głowy z ranami wojennymi.  
\- Jest w wiosce jedynym lekarzem. Jednak zapewniam cię, że my wszyscy obejrzeliśmy jej ciało. Nie wiemy niczego, Sherlock -  
Mycroft powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Chcę ją zobaczyć - powiedział młodszy Holmes łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Ja... chcę zobaczyć Demeter.

Mycroft pokręcił głową.  
\- Sherlock, wiem, że kochasz takie tajemnice, ale to wydarzyło się zbyt blisko domu i na dodatek naszej krewnej. Poproszę kogoś  
obcego, by zbadał tę sprawę. Kogoś z Cardiff.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale chcę ją zobaczyć, Mycroft. Muszę... się pożegnać - powiedział Sherlock, patrząc w ziemię. To nie było do  
końca kłamstwo, jednak zdecydowanie chciał zobaczyć, co mógł wydedukować. Dzięki temu będzie mógł rozpocząć własne śledztwo -  
oczywiście o którym się nie dowie.

\- Już wielu mieszkańców szuka tego, co mogło ją zaatakować. Wszyscy mają broń i są pouczeni i ostrzeżeni. Nic więcej nie możesz  
zrobić, bracie - powiedział Mycroft wyczerpanym i zmęczonym tonem.  
\- Mycroft. Proszę, ja muszę to zrobić. Proszę - młodszy Holmes błagał ostrym głosem. Nienawidził żebrać i się prosić, zwłaszcza starszego  
brata, ale wiedział, że nie miał wyboru. Musiał błagać, by pokazać, jak ważne dla niego jest obejrzenie ciała Demeter. Mycroft zakrył  
twarz dłońmi i ciężko westchnął.  
\- W porządku, Sherlock. Ale zgadzam się na pięć minut, nie więcej.  
\- Właśnie tyle mi potrzeba.

✲✲✲

W pokoju panował chłód, ale to nie z tego powodu Sherlock czuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Demeter leżała na miedzianym stole,  
okrywał ją biały materiał. Jej ciemne loki opadały na krawędzie stołu, były ciężkie i miękkie. Sherlock podszedł bliżej do martwego  
ciała swojej kuzynki. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że dziewczyna nie żyje. Jeszcze niedawno wymykali się z domu, by eksperymentować  
na zdechłych zwierzętach, a teraz leżała martwa. Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech, to wszystko było trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało.  
W końcu ściągnął biały materiał z jej ciała.

Młody geniusz zagryzł wargi i z trudem powstrzymał łzy, których do tej pory tak bardzo starał się uniknąć. Przeklinał się za to, że reagował  
tak emocjonalnie, jednak z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było to złe. W końcu on i Demeter byli szczęśliwymi dziećmi,  
które dorastały w swoim towarzystwie. Widząc posiniaczone ciało ukochanej kuzynki, nie było sposobu, by czuć się w inny sposób.  
Chociaż posiniaczone nie było odpowiednim określeniem. Widząc, w jakim stanie były jej zwłoki, Sherlock zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego  
jego brat i ojciec, nie wiedzieli, co ją zaatakowało.

Brzuch Demeter był otwarty, a jej wnętrzności wyrwane z ciała. Jej gardło było rozszarpane, na nogach i rękach widniało pełno zadrapań.  
Części policzka i nosa w ogóle nie było. To była najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w ciągu jego nie tak długiego życia. Nie  
wiedział, co wywarło na nim większe wrażenie. Zmasakrowane ciało, czy fakt, że należało ono do jego ulubionej kuzynki. Brunet opuścił  
wzrok i przeczesał dłonią swoje loki. Starał się uspokoić oddech. _Możesz to zrobić, Sherlock. Wystarczy na nią spojrzeć. Dostrzeż, ile dasz_  
 _radę. Zrób to dla Demeter._

Geniusz w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na to, co zostało po jego kuzynce. Było dla niego oczywiste, że za jej śmiercią nie stał żaden  
człowiek. Rany na jej brzuchu i gardle wyglądały na ugryzienia, to coś miało szeroką i ogromną szczękę. Zadrapania zdecydowanie powstały  
na skutek dużych pazurów i łap. Kiedy Sherlock delikatnie dotknął zielonej sukienki, zobaczył, że jej skóra i ubranie było zabrudzone.  
Włosy Demeter również były zabrudzone - co było dziwne, ponieważ jej ciało zostało odnalezione na trawie w pobliżu skały, na której  
on i ona zazwyczaj przesiadywali. Jej loki nie mógłby zabrudzić się tak w tamtym miejscu. Co prawda mógłby spaść na nią jakieś liście, ale  
co dziwne, na jej włosach ani ubraniu nie było, ani jednego. _Została przeciągnięta_ , pomyślał Sherlock i podszedł do jej stóp. Chciał sprawdzić,  
czy na nogach były jakieś ślady i nie był zdziwiony, gdy dostrzegł rany. Mógł niemal sobie wyobrazić, wielkość zębów tego stwora, gdy oglądał  
czerwone rany na jej kostkach. _Zdecydowanie potwór._ To był naprawdę duży problem.

\- Sherlock, twój czas się skończył - w drzwiach rozległ się głos jego starszego brata.  
Geniusz westchnął i ścisnął po raz ostatni dłoń Demeter. _Będę tęsknić_. Sherlock ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zanim zdążył przekroczyć  
próg, Mycroft chwycił go za łokieć.  
\- Wiesz o tym, przeżywam jej śmierć tak samo jak ty, prawda?  
Sherlock uwolnił się z uścisku brata.  
\- Nie, nieprawda.

Mycroft pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.  
\- Dostrzegłeś coś nowego? - zapytał, zmieniając temat.  
\- Cokolwiek zabiło Demeter, przeciągnęło ją jeszcze żywą z polany do lasu. Zmasakrowało ją tam, a następnie przyniosło z powrotem  
do miejsca ataku. Muszę tam iść, chociaż jestem przekonany, że twoi ludzie zdążyli już zadeptać wszystkie ślady - powiedział Sherlock.  
\- Zanim ich tam wpuściłem, sam przejrzałem okolicę. To oczywiste, że stało się dokładnie to, co powiedziałeś przed chwilą. Teraz  
najważniejsze pytanie brzmi, kto lub co jest za to odpowiedzialne? - powiedział Mycroft. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szorstkim tonem.  
\- Oczywistą odpowiedzią byłby wilk, ale oboje wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Tutaj nie ma wilków, a nawet jeśli by były, to nie można w  
żaden sposób wytłumaczyć, tego dziwnego zachowania - dodał młodszy z braci i skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Być może to międzygatunkowy mieszaniec zwierzęcy, jakaś hybryda - zasugerował Mycroft.  
\- Nie. Żadne zwierze nie zrobiłoby tego, Mycroft. One atakują, by się obronić lub w czasie polowania, a atak na Demeter nie był żadnym  
z nich - powiedział brunet i zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym kontynuował.  
\- Czy znaleźliście w lesie jej organy?

Mycroft uszczypnął grzbiet swojego nosa.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział z grymasem na twarzy.  
\- Jeżeli to nie był wilk ani hybryda to, co w takim razie? Co sugerujesz?  
\- Niczego nie sugeruję, bracie. Po prostu twierdzę, że za jej śmierć nie jest odpowiedzialne żadne zwierzę.  
\- Ani człowiek. Więc zobaczmy, co nam zostało, a tak! Pies Gelert! - prychnął starszy z braci i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Jeżeli wyeliminujesz niemożliwe, to co pozostanie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą - mrukną  
cicho Sherlock z palcami połączonymi pod brodą. Mycroft westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Chodźmy Sherlock. Musimy gdzieś zajrzeć.

✲✲✲

John wyszedł z karety przed Harriet i wyciągnął w jej stronę swoją dłoń. Ponieważ przyjechali do wioski bez uprzedzenia, nikt na  
nich nie czekał. Woźnica pomógł rodzeństwu wypakować swoje rzeczy, było to zaledwie kilka toreb, które zdążyli spakować w  
pośpiechu. Po chwili Harry odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny i wręczyła mu zapłatę.

\- A więc jesteśmy w Beddgelert! - powiedziała dziewczyna głośniejszym tonem i przeczesała lekko zmierzwione blond loki.  
\- Tak. Wioska wydaje się... spokojna - John odetchnął z ulgą, po czym chwycił z ziemi kilka toreb i ruszył za Harry w stronę karczmy,  
która należała do ich ciotki.  
\- To dobry znak, że gospoda ciągle tu stoi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, może ciotka Hudson nadal żyje.  
\- Zapominasz, że my nie mamy wiele szczęścia w życiu, braciszku - powiedziała Harriet z uniesioną brwią i uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Ale masz rację. Ale nawet jeśli naszej ciotki już nie ma, to nadal możemy zostać w karczmie przez kilka dni i dopiero później zacząć  
zastanawiać się, co dalej. Prawda?

John skinął głową. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła drzwi i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Chłopiec wkroczył do środka kilka  
sekund później. Wszystko wyglądało na bardzo zadbane, ciche i spokojne. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach mięty, John poczuł  
się głodny. Ponieważ w recepcji nie było nikogo, Harry oparła się o ladę i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. John odstawił swoje rzeczy na ziemię  
i przeciągnął się. Był wyczerpany i - jeśli miałby być szczery - odrobinę wystraszony. Miał nadzieję, że ich ciotka - o ile stara kobieta  
w ogóle jeszcze żyła - nie będzie zadawać im wielu pytań, ponieważ sam nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć.  
\- Halo? Czy jest tu kto? - zapytała głośniej Harriet.

Nagle z góry dobiegły jakieś głośne huki. Rodzeństwo odwróciło głowy, skąd dochodziły głosy i zobaczyło cienie, schodzące ze schodów.  
Wkrótce John zobaczył dwie kobiety i jednego mężczyznę, który był ewidentnie pijany. Kiedy w końcu cała trójka dotarła na parter,  
blondyn poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone na ich widok. Trzy osoby wyglądały na bardzo rozwiązłe. Obie kobiety miały  
lekko brązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Jednak ich gorsety miały inne kolory. Każda z nich trzymała ramię mężczyzny i chichotała. Oczy  
Johna skoncentrowały się na mężczyźnie, a jego serce zabiło szybciej. Kasztanowe loki opadały na jego chudą, porcelanową twarz, a  
piękne, duże, zielone oczy wpatrywały się wprost na blond chłopca.

\- Och, witam - powiedział przystojny mężczyzna. Johnowi spodobał się jego głos, chociaż mężczyzna był wyraźnie pod wpływem alkoholu.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panu. Szukamy pani Hudson. Jest może gdzieś w pobliżu? - zapytała uprzejmie Harriet, próbując ignorować, z jaką  
intensywnością mężczyzna patrzył na jej brata.  
\- Anglicy! - krzyknęła jedna z kobiet, jej głosy był tak wysoki i jazgotliwy, że Johna zabolały uszy.  
\- Nie widziałam pani Hudson od wczoraj, ponieważ... - kobieta nie dokończyła, tylko spojrzała na swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę.  
\- Od wczoraj nie wychodziliśmy z sypialni - dodała druga, tym samym tonem. Obie zaśmiały się głośno. John wiedział, że w tym  
momencie, Harriet najchętniej przewróciłaby oczami, jednak na jej twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji.

Nagle mężczyzna odszedł od kobiet, spychając je na bok i zaczął zbliżać się do Johna i Harry. Blondyn momentalnie spojrzał w dół i  
z całych sił starał się nie rumienić. Nie to, że jeszcze nigdy nikt nie patrzył na niego tak drapieżnym wzrokiem, jednak ten mężczyzna  
był najbardziej przystojną osobą, jaką John kiedykolwiek widział. Był taki... egzotyczny.  
\- W takim razie zaczekamy na nią. Dziękuję - powiedział cicho John i zacisnął w napięciu dłonie. To było śmieszne, żeby czuć takie  
przyciąganie do osoby, którą dopiero co poznał. Poza tym mężczyzna wyraźnie był pijany! John znał się na takich osobach. Miał wiele  
doświadczenia z pijakami - wystarczająco do końca życia - i zdecydowanie nie chciał zyskiwać go więcej.

\- Ale z ciebie śliczny chłopiec - powiedział mężczyzna cichym głosem. Jego ręka ruszyła, by dotknąć twarzy Johna, ale została zatrzymana  
przez napięty uścisk Harriet na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Może pójdziesz już do domu, sir? Jesteś wyraźnie niedysponowany - powiedziała dziewczyna, starając się pozbyć gniewu w jej głosie.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem w lepszej formie! Poza tym w domu jest nudno. Tutaj jest o wiele bardziej interesująco... - odpowiedział mężczyzna,  
oblizując wargi i mierząc wzrokiem Johna.  
\- Nie przedstawiliście się.  
\- Pan również - przypomniał mu John.  
\- Zgadza się - powiedział młody człowiek. Ukłonił się z szacunkiem w nieco dramatyczny sposób.  
\- Nazywam się Sherrinford Holmes, jestem do waszych usług!  
\- Och, mam wielką nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne - powiedziała Harry i uśmiechem na okrągłej twarzy.  
\- Jestem Harriet Watson, a to mój brat John Watson. Jesteśmy krewnymi pani Hudson.  
\- Harry?! John?! - nagle usłyszeli za sobą znajomy głos.

Rodzeństwo odwróciło się i uśmiechnęło na widok wesołej staruszki, która szła w ich kierunku. Zanim zdążyli się odezwać, pani Hudson  
trzymała ich już w ramionach, przytulała i całowała. To było niezwykle przyjemne dla Johna, gdy ktoś oprócz Harry traktował go w tak  
delikatny i kochający sposób. Ich ciotka wyglądała tak samo, ciągle przypominała im tę miłą kobietę ze wspomnień, na twarzy której  
zawsze gościł uśmiech. Pomimo zmęczenia John nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. W momencie, gdy pani Hudson otworzyła usta,  
by przywitać ich jeszcze raz, po pokoju rozszedł się głęboki baryton.  
\- To jest porywające.


	3. Między niebiańskimi stworzeniami

✲✲✲

 _Czy wszyscy w tej wiosce są tak nieziemsko przystojni?_ To pytanie pojawiło się w głowie Johna, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch  
mężczyzn, którzy pojawili się w gospodzie. Byli podobni do tego pierwszego - Sherrinforda - jednak z drugiej strony wyglądali tak  
różnie. Wyższy z nich miał ten sam odcień kasztanowych włosów, jak Sherrinford, ale zamiast loków, ten miał delikatne fale,  
starannie zaczesane do tyłu. Jego twarz nie była tak szczupła, jak pozostałej dwójki, była okrągła, a policzki zdobiły ledwo  
widoczne rumieńce. Jego oczy miały w sobie ten sam chłodny blask, przeważał w nich błękit. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak prawdziwy  
król z poważną miną. John przełknął ślinę na jego widok. Mężczyzna stojący obok 'króla' przypominał księcia. Był bledszy od dwóch  
pozostałych, a jego szare oczy były zimniejsze i ostrzejsze. Miał ciemne, kręcone włosy, które otaczały jego delikatną, ale mocną  
twarz z ustami, na których John przez dłuższą chwilę skupił swoją uwagę. Potrząsnął głową i zamrugał kilka razy, modlił się, by  
nikt nie zauważył tego, jak gapił się na mężczyznę.

\- Że co, proszę? - zapytała Harry, unosząc swoje brązowe oczy.  
Pani Hudson podeszła do mężczyzn i cmoknęła każdego w policzek. John ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu, gdy zobaczył, jak  
oboje skrzywili się na gest kobiety.  
\- Chłopcy! Co to za miny? Och, nie ważne, i tak zawsze krzywicie się w ten sposób. Proszę, poznajcie moją siostrzenicę i siostrzeńca.  
\- Pani Hudson, przykro mi, ale mamy do omówienia z Sherrinfordem ważną sprawę - powiedział spokojnym tonem starszy z nich.  
\- To może chwilę zaczekać! - zawołała wesoło staruszka.  
\- Pani Hud...  
\- To jest Harriet Watson i jej młodszy brat John Watson. Córka i syn Antoniego i Juliette Watson. Dzieci, to są Mycroft i Sherlock Holmes,  
bracia obecnego tu Sherrinforda. Synowie Siger i Violet Holmes. Czasami są nieuprzejmi i złośliwi, ale mają dobre serca - powiedziała  
czule pani Hudson.

 _Dlaczego ktoś miałby nazwać swoich synów Mycroft, Sherrinford i Sherlock?_ Dziwił się John z rozbawieniem. Bracia przewrócili oczami  
na słowa staruszki.  
\- Miło nam was poznać, ale proszę wybaczyć, musimy już iść. Sherrinford, chodź. To ważne - powiedział Mycroft, kiwając w stronę  
młodszego brata palcem.  
\- Nie, nie teraz, Myc! - Sherrinford pokręcił głową.  
\- Dobrze się bawię, bracie. Wróć później, dobrze?  
\- Sherrinford, nie rozumiesz. To ważna sprawa rodzinna - podkreślił najstarszy z braci podrażnionym tonem.  
\- Zawsze twierdzisz, że chodzi o sprawy rodzinne, prawda? Posłuchaj... - zaczął Sherrinford, ale przerwał mu najmłodszy brat.  
\- Demeter nie żyje! - warknął Sherlock z zaciśniętymi pięściami.  
\- W czasie, gdy ty zabawiałeś się z tymi kobietami o wątpliwej reputacji, ryzykując jednocześnie dobre imię naszej rodziny przez  
zarażenie się jakąś wstydliwą i nieuleczalną chorobą, nasza kuzynka została zamordowana!

Pani Hudson wciągnęła szybko powietrze i przystawiła dłonie do ust, była w szoku. John i Harriet opuścili głowy - byli za dobrze obeznani  
ze śmiercią, by być w takim samym szoku, jak staruszka. Kobiety, które stały za plecami Sherrinforda wymamrotały coś pod nosem, były  
zaskoczone i oburzone jednocześnie, po czym pobiegły na górę. Pijany mężczyzna zesztywniał, z szoku otworzył usta i oczy.  
\- Naprawdę muszę być pijany. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że Demeter nie żyje - powiedział po dłuższej przerwie.

Mycroft westchnął głośno.  
\- Nie, bracie. Dobrze słyszałeś. Niestety Demeter zginęła dzisiejszego ranka.  
\- Dobry boże! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jeszcze wczoraj widziałam ją, jak biegała po łące. Och, biedactwo! - jęknęła pani Hudoson.  
\- Tak mi przykro, chłopcy. Demeter była taką dobrą dziewczyną! Boże, błogosław jej duszę! Wybaczcie nam... Harriet, John, proszę,  
możecie zająć pierwszy pokój na pietrze, ja muszę iść do kościoła. Zapalę świeczkę za waszą rodzinę, chłopcy.

Pani Hudson bez słowa chwyciła za szal i parasol, po czym wyszła z gospody, mrucząc pod nosem modlitwy. Harry chwyciła zza lady  
klucze, podczas gdy John spojrzał kątem oka na Sherrinforda. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy i przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy. Chwilę  
później dołączył do braci w drzwiach. Zatrzymał się tam, by zabrać z wieszaka swój frak.

\- Jak to się stało? Kto to zrobił? - zapytał cicho braci, podczas gdy się ubierał.  
\- Nie wiemy jeszcze. To coś nieznanego na tych ziemiach - odpowiedział spokojnie Mycroft.  
Harry dotknęła łokcia Johna i kiwnęła głową, by chwycił za torby. Chciała udać się do ich pokoju, ale jej młodszy brat był bardziej  
zainteresowany rozmową pozostałych mężczyzn. Jego ojciec mawiał - raczej wykrzykiwał - że ciekawość, to pierwszy stopień do  
piekła, jednak John nie mógł się zmusić, by brać słowa ojca na poważnie. Zwłaszcza kiedy były one wydmuchiwane prosto w jego  
twarz z wyraźną obecnością alkoholu.

\- Chcę, żebyś poszedł do domu wuja i pocieszył jego i resztę rodziny. Sherlock i ja wrócimy do lasu, by jeszcze raz obejrzeć miejsce  
zbrodni - powiedział najstarszy z braci, kiedy Sherrinford w końcu założył na siebie frak.  
\- Idziecie tam sami? Jesteś pewnien, że to bezpieczne? Podejrzewasz, co ją zabiło? - zapytał szybko Sherrinford.  
\- Nie jesteśmy pewni, stworzenie tego rodzaju jeszcze nigdy nie było widziane w tym kraju. Rozkazałem pozostałym mężczyznom  
z wioski, by zaczęli polowanie, ale tymczasem Sherlock i ja będziemy szukać jakiś konkretnych śladów. Ty nie jesteś w stanie nam  
towarzyszyć, bracie. Idź do domu, weź kąpiel i pędź do wuja - powiedział Mycroft zmęczonym głosem. John zorientował się od  
razu, że mężczyzna często używał tego tonu do wydawania rozkazów.

\- Chodźmy, Johnny - Harry szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej brat nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
John kiwnął głową, ale zamiast ruszyć za siostrą, zareagował odruchowo i zrobił coś, czym zaskoczył nawet siebie.  
\- Mogę iść z wami.  
\- Johnny! - krzyknęła Harriet, dotykając jego ramienia. Mycroft spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem na twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam, co?  
\- Chcę iść z wami. Chcę pomóc wam znaleźć to coś, co zabiło waszą kuzynkę.  
John podszedł do trójki mężczyzn i wyprostował ramiona. Nie wiedział, skąd brała się ta cała pewność siebie, ale był wdzięczny, że  
pojawiła się właśnie w tym momencie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się to dobrym pomysłem - powiedział Mycroft, odwracają się do wyjścia.  
\- Nie boisz się - odezwał się Sherlock. Wpatrywał się w Johna zaciekawionym wzrokiem.  
\- I nie chcesz wyglądać na dzielnego. Ty naprawdę chcesz pomóc.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział blondyn.  
\- Przyjechałeś z Londynu, decyzję podjęła twoja siostra, która zaopiekowała się tobą po śmierci waszej matki. Przeszedłeś wiele okropnych  
rzeczy, wiesz co to śmierć bliskich i masz doświadczenie z alkoholikami. Próbowałeś spać w drodze do naszej wioski, ale nie mogłeś się do  
tego zmusić. Jesteś zastraszony przez otoczenie, ale kryjesz w sobie coś, co pozwala ci na nawiązywanie znajomości z osobami wokół.  
Lubisz medycynę, ale znasz się również na broni... - Sherlock mówił jak nakręcony.  
\- ... przeszedłeś wiele traum, Johnie Watsonie, ale bez wątpienia, żadna z nich cię nie pochłonęła. Nie. Zamiast tego walczysz z nimi  
i udaje ci się wygrywać.

John był oszołomiony. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego w taki sposób, czuł się jak na jakiejś aukcji, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Jednak wszystko  
to, o czym powiedział Sherlock, było prawdą, a to było samo w sobie niesamowite. Mężczyzna znał Johna od zaledwie kilku minut, a  
wiedział o nim więcej, niż jego własna siostra.

\- Jak śmie... - zaczęła Harriet, ale John przerwał jej nieświadomie w pół słowa.  
\- To było genialne!  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Naprawdę? Nie uważasz, że to było... niewłaściwe?  
John kiwnął głową.  
\- Zdecydowanie tak było. Niewłaściwe i niegrzeczne, ale naprawdę genialne.

Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony, a John po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że zobaczył na jego pięknej twarzy delikatny uśmiech.  
Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na najstarszego brata.  
\- Mycroft, pozwól mu iść z nami. Jestem przekonany, że nam pomoże.  
Starszy Holmes zastanawiał się przez chwilę, nie patrząc na Johna.  
\- W porządku. Ale wyruszamy w tej chwili - powiedział i szybko zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Chodź, John - odezwał się Sherlock i ruszył za braćmi.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry, ale muszę to zrobić. Zabierz do pokoju, co będziesz w stanie. Kiedy wrócę, pomogę ci z resztą rzeczy, dobrze?

John chwycił twarz siostry w swoje dłonie i pocałował jej skroń. Dziewczyna westchnęła z rezygnacją, wiedziała, że to niemożliwe,  
by odwieźć brata od tego pomysłu. Był bardzo uparty.  
\- W porządku, ale proszę, bądź ostrożny. Nie mogę cię stracić.  
\- To nigdy się nie stanie, siostro.

✲✲✲

Mycorft nie wierzył w anioły. Dlatego po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że John Watson był prawdziwy. Niski, blond chłopiec wyglądał jak  
jeden z archaniołów namalowanych przez Botticellego. Był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Mycroft widział w całym swoim życiu, Ten fakt  
niewiarygodnie go przerażał. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jak po prostu uciec z gospody. Wydawało mu się, że tylko dzięki temu, jego  
serce przestanie bić tak szybko. Tylko, jeśli oddali się od blond chłopca. Słowo 'sentyment' przeszło mu przez głowę, ale szybko zbeształ  
się za to. Nie było mowy, by Mycroft Holmes mógł czuć coś do osoby spoza jego rodziny. Zwłaszcza do osoby tak młodej i ewidentnego  
wyrzutka społeczeństwa jak John Watson. Dlatego w momencie, gdy młodszy brat poprosił, by chłopiec dołączył do nich, Mycroft zamarł.

\- Mamy tylko trzy konie - powiedział Sherlock, gdy już wszyscy stali na zewnątrz.  
\- Jestem pewny, że pani Hudson ma jeszcze jednego w... - zaczął Mycroft, ale przerwał mu Sherrinford.  
\- Przygotowanie go do drogi zajmie nam za dużo czasu. John może jechać ze mną. To nie problem - powiedział rudy mężczyzna i rzucił  
Johnowi zabawne spojrzenie.

Mycroft nie był pewny, czy był zły na brata za to, że ten zachowywał się tak dziecinnie, podczas gdy ich kuzynka leżała bestialsko  
zamordowana, czy za jawne flirtowanie z Johnem Watsonem. Wydawało się mu niemal grzechem, gdyby pozwolił chłopcu być tak  
blisko Sherrinforda. Blondyn wyglądał na tak czystego i niewinnego, był całkowitym przeciwieństwem jego młodszego brata.

\- Nie, nie jestem pewny, czy nawet sam dasz radę dojechać na miejsce, bracie. Poza tym ty ruszasz w innym kierunku - wtrącił Sherlock.  
\- John może jechać ze mną - dodał.  
Mycroft chciał zaprotestować, dzięki temu to on mógłby zabrać Johna, mógłby być blisko jego ciała. Jednak nie zdołał wymyślić dobrego  
powodu, by przejąć inicjatywę. Kiedy już wszyscy siedzieli na koniach, Mycroft ruszył w drogę jako pierwszy. Po kilku minutach Sherrinford  
pożegnał się z nimi i skierował się inną drogą, prosto do domostwa Holmes.

Słońce zachodziło, więc las wyglądał jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo. Mycroft zsiadł z konia i chwycił jedną z pochodni, którą zostawił tam  
jeden z jego ludzi.  
\- Weźcie pozostałe i chodźcie. Proszę, nie zgubcie się. Musimy trzymać się razem.  
\- Uda nam się coś znaleźć w tych ciemnościach? - zapytał John, chwytając za pochodnię.  
\- To będzie trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Zwłaszcza nie dla nas - powiedział Sherlock dumnym tonem, wskazując na siebie i brata.  
\- Jednak i tak nie możemy przełożyć tego na jutrzejszy ranek, ponieważ okolica będzie jeszcze bardziej zniszczona i zadeptana, niż jest.

Weszli do lasu najciszej jak mogli. Mycroft nienawidził takiej roboty, ale nie ufał nikomu bardziej niż sobie, jeżeli chodziło o opiekę  
i ochronę jego brata. Sherlock miał niezwykłą zdolność do manipulowania ludźmi. Łatwo przychodziło mu namawianie ich, by pozwolili  
robić mu to, co chciał. Poza tym umiejętności obserwacji Mycrofta, były większe niż jego, więc szansę na znalezienie czegokolwiek  
wzrastały podwójnie.

\- Trochę połamanych gałęzi i porozrzucanych liści.  
Sherlock wskazał na ziemię.  
\- Prawdopodobnie są rezultatem tego, że ktoś kręcił się w tej okolicy - powiedział John.  
\- Być może, ale spójrz na te ślady - dodał Sherlock i przykucnął obok korzeni drzewa.  
\- Widać, że liście są wdeptane w ziemię, podczas gdy kilka metrów dalej reszta leży normalnie. Wygląda, jakby...  
\- Coś było tędy ciągnięte - dokończył Mycroft.  
\- Gdyby to były ludzkie ślady, zobaczylibyśmy odciski stóp. Ale spójrzcie na te kamienie. Zostały poprzesuwane.  
\- Więc twierdzisz, że... to stworzenie ciągnęło waszą kuzynkę przez las? Dlaczego to coś miałoby to robić? - zapytał John i zmarszczył  
uroczo brwi.  
\- Nie jesteśm... - zaczął cicho Mycroft, ale Sherlock uciszył go.  
\- Co, Sherlock? - zapytał zirytowany.  
\- Nie słyszysz tego? - zapytał szeptem młodszy Holmes.  
\- Czego? - mruknął cicho John.  
\- Coś jak... warczenie.

Dźwięk powtórzy się, tym razem wszyscy usłyszeli warknięcie. Głośne warknięcie. Wszyscy mężczyźni instynktownie zbliżyli się do  
siebie i zaczęli rozglądać bez gwałtownych ruchów. Ich pochodnie wędrowały w górę, dół i na boki, gdy starali się dostrzec coś  
w ciemności. Mycroft miał przerażające uczucie, że był obserwowany.

\- Myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy zgasili nasze pochodnie - zasugerował szeptem Sherlock.  
Wszyscy bardzo powoli opuścili pochodnie i obsypali je ziemią, by stłamsić ogień. Wkrótce otoczyła ich ciemność i szum ich ciężkich  
i nerwowych oddechów. Nagle warczenie rozległo się ponownie.


	4. Granice natury

✲✲✲

Sherlock był gotowy, by stanąć z bestią twarzą w twarz. Nie miał ze sobą żadnej broni, jednak jakimś sposobem czuł się pewnie, chciał  
spojrzeć potworowi prosto w oczy. Chciał zrobić to dla Demeter, dla swojej rodziny. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu  
chciał zrobić to również dla Johna Watsona. W blond chłopcu było coś, czego Sherlock nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać. John powiedział,  
że jego dedukcje były genialne. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział czegoś takiego, nawet Demeter. Oczywiście Sherlock wiedział, że jego  
zainteresowanie chłopcem nie wiązało się w żaden sposób z sentymentem, geniusz gardził uczuciami. John był jego tymczasową  
fascynacją, jednak już wkrótce się nim znudzi. Mężczyzna był o tym przekonany.

Warczenie było coraz bliżej. Było niezmiernie frustrujące, nie wiedząc, skąd pochodził ten odgłos. Stworzenie mogło zaatakować  
z dowolnego miejsca, a Sherlock był już zmęczony ciągłym obracaniem głowy w każdym możliwym kierunku. Nagle zorientował się,  
że warczenie dochodziło z jego lewej strony, tuż za grubym, starym drzewem.

\- Mycroft, tam. Widzisz jakiś ruch? Za tym drzewem - szepnął Sherlock i wskazał palcem na miejsce.  
Jego brat zmrużył oczy i przyglądał się przez kilka sekund we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Widzę. Może powinniśmy powoli się wycofać...  
\- Nie możemy stracić tej szansy! - mruknął Sherlock i zaczął zbliżać się do drzewa.  
\- Nie, przestań! Sherlock!

Mycroft chciał wyciągnąć rękę w stronę młodszego brata, by przyciągnąć go z powrotem, ale zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch,  
rozległ się głośny trzask, a duża, szara bestia rzuciła się w kierunku Sherlocka. Brunet wygiął się do tyłu, żeby uniknąć ataku - chociaż  
był prawie pewny, że to i tak nic mu nie da. Na całe szczęście szary stwór został czymś uderzony w prawą stronę pyska i upadł ciężko  
na leśną trawę.

Serce Sherlocka biło jak oszalałe, jego nogi drżały. Zsunął się na ziemię i upadł na brzuch. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak bestia wije się z bólu  
i dotyka brudnymi łapami swojego zakrwawionego pyska. Kiedy potwór już miał zamiar się podnieść, Mycroft szybkim ruchem kopnął  
w jego brzuch i utopił gruby kawałek gałęzi w jego wnętrznościach. Po lesie rozległ się dźwięk miażdżonych narządów i kości. Kiedy  
starszy Holmes czuł, że już nic im nie grozi, odrzucił gałąź i przykucnął tuż obok bestii. Sherlock wstał z ciężkim oddechem.

\- Ty uderzyłeś go kamieniem? - zapytał i zaczął czyścić swoje ubranie drżącymi rękami. Mycroft pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Ja to zrobiłem - powiedział John, zbliżając się do stwora.  
\- Fantastyczna celność - dodał z uznaniem Sherlock, kiwając głową.  
\- Dziękuję. Wszystko w porządku? - dopytywał blondyn. Geniusz był zaskoczony, słysząc w jego głosie szczerą troskę. Niewiele osób  
przejmowało się nim w taki sposób.

Brunet kiwnął głową i spojrzał na martwą bestię blisko swojej nogi. Stworzenie przypominało psa, jednak było dwa razy większe,  
a jego sierść była nieprawdopodobnie gruba. Linia czarnego futra biegła od czubka głowy do ogona. Potwór miał podłużny i długi  
pysk zadarty na końcu. Sherlock nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Oprócz tego wszystkiego łapy bestii były uzbrojone w długie,  
ciemne i bardzo ostre pazury. Kiedy Mycroft dotknął szczęki stwora, zobaczył żółte kły.

\- Rozkażę ludziom, by zabrali to coś do kostnicy. Musimy to przebadać i rozbić sekcję przy właściwym świetle i przy pomocy odpowiednich  
narzędzi - powiedział starszy Holmes.  
\- To nie jest naturalne - wtrącił John, jego głos drżał.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie - zgodził się z nim zafascynowany Sherlock.

✲✲✲

Sherrinford słyszał pisk w uszach i miał potworny ból głowy. Jego matka przygotowywała mu herbatę, jednak nic mu nie pomagało.  
Miał już dość marudnych i użalających się kobiet jak na jeden dzień, które jak na złość kręciły się dosłownie wszędzie! Głównie chodziło  
mu o sąsiadki, które nawet nie znały Demeter. Oczywiście Sherrinford przeżywał śmierć swojej kuzynki. Kiedy wytrzeźwiał, zamknął się  
w swoim pokoju i siedział w nim przez dłuższą chwilę w całkowitej ciszy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak inteligentna i młoda dziewczyna  
została zamordowana, podczas gdy inni, okrutni ludzie wciąż stąpali po ziemi. Może jego bracia mieli rację i bóg rzeczywiście nie istniał?  
Nie chciał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, dlatego pokręcił głową i wrócił do swoich ustalonych obowiązków.

Nie licząc zapłakanych kobiet, wszystko inne było do opanowania. Spotkał się z ciotką, przytulił ją i powiedział kilka pocieszających słów.  
Największą różnicą pomiędzy Sherrinfordem a jego braćmi było to, że potrafił ukrywać swój brak empatii i był w stanie sprawić wrażenie,  
że rozumiał zwykłych ludzi. W odróżnieniu od Mycrofta i Sherlocka nie gardził pozostałymi, ponieważ tak naprawdę chciał być taki, jak  
oni. Lubił seks, chociaż nie tak bardzo, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Starał się uchodzić za zdobywcę, by pozostali mężczyźni w wiosce  
darzyli go szacunkiem i zwracali na niego większą uwagę. Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem piersi - czyli kobiet - jednak tego za nic w świcie  
nie powiedziałby na głos.

Sherrinford złapał się na tym, że wciąż rozmyślał o blond chłopcu - Johnie Watsonie - podczas tego smutnego dnia. Nie mógł sobie  
wybaczyć, że tak głupio zachowywał się w obecności blondyna. Wszystkiemu winna była zbyt duża ilość wypitej whisky. Chciał jeszcze raz  
zobaczyć się z chłopcem, porozmawiać z nim prawidłowo. Jednak wiedział, że ciężko będzie z nim flirtować. Nie dlatego, że Sherrinford nie  
wiedział, jak to robić - znał się na tym, jak mało kto - lecz dlatego, że John był mężczyzną i pewnie gustował w kobietach. Cóż był tylko jeden  
sposób, żeby się przekonać i nawet jeśli Sherrinford zostałby odrzucony, mógłby przynajmniej powiedzieć, że próbował. John był tego wart.  
Chłopiec był nieziemsko przystojny. Był niski, ale miał idealne ciało, a jego włosy wręcz prosiły się, by je dotknąć. No i oczywiście ten widok,  
jak jego miękkie policzki rumieniły się, kiedy pijany Sherrinford próbował z nim flirtować. Holmes nie miał wątpliwości, że John byłby  
doskonałym kochankiem.

Został rozproszony, kiedy jego bracia - I JOHN - weszli do domu. Byli wytrąceni z równowagi i podekscytowani - to było coś niespotykanego.  
Za nimi do domu weszło jeszcze kilku mężczyzn, wszyscy wyczerpani ze zmierzwionymi włosami. Cały ten hałas i zamieszanie zwróciło  
uwagę ich matki, która siedziała tuż przy ciotce, trzymając ją za ramię. Violet Holmes wstała z kanapy, skrzyżowała ramiona i zmrużyła  
oczy na widok dużej grupy mężczyzn.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Wykażcie odrobinę szacunku!  
\- Zabili to! - krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn. Wkrótce dołączyli do niego pozostali.  
\- Zabili tego diabła! Bestia dostała to, na co zasłużyła! Co to w ogóle za stworzenie!?

Sherrinford wstał i podszedł do braci, zanim wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i gratulować im udanego polowania. Nawet wujek i ciotka braci  
Holmes byli zadowoleni, pomimo tego, co ich spotkało.  
\- Co to było? - zapytał Sherrinford najstarszego brata.  
\- Nie możemy tego jeszcze nazwać. Powiedzmy, że bestia - powiedział Mycroft zmęczonym głosem.  
\- Zostawiliśmy ją w kostnicy. Andersona nie było na szczęście w pobliżu, więc ciało bestii nie jest zagrożone - dodał Sherlock, który był  
jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle.  
\- Idziecie tam wieczorem? - dopytywał Sherrinford.  
\- Nie. Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy - odpowiedział Mycroft i odwrócił wzrok na Johna.  
\- Jesteś prawdopodobnie wykończony, paniczu Watson. Proszę, zjedz coś, a później jedna z karet zawiezie cię z powrotem do gospody  
pani Hudson. Twoja siostra pewnie się martwi.  
\- Dziękuje, panie Holmes. Tak przy okazji, może pan mówić do mnie John - powiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się. Na ten widok Sherrinford  
poczuł, jak po jego kręgosłupie przeszły ciarki.  
\- W takim razie nalegam, żebyś ty nazywał mnie Mycroft.

John kiwnął głową i w tym samym momencie, Sherlock szybko złapał go za łokieć i zaprowadził do kuchni, mrucząc coś pod nosem, że  
jego brat jest grubym draniem. Sherrinford spojrzał na Mycrofta, który obserwował dwóch młodych chłopców, gdy przeciskali się przez  
tłum ludzi w kierunku drugiego pokoju. Najstarszy Holmes miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, Sherrinford nigdy nie widział podobnej miny.  
Lekko uszczypnął brata w ramię.  
\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - zapytał dokuczliwym tonem. Mycroft prychnął z irytacją.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, bracie. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz...

✲✲✲

Tej samej nocy Mycroft miał najlepszy sen w swoim życiu, przepełniony wspomnieniami o złotych włosach, jedwabiście delikatnych  
dłoniach i pięknych niebieskich oczach. Obudziło go głośnie pukanie do pokoju. Niespiesznie umył twarz i ubrał się odpowiednio, po  
czym powoli otworzył drzwi, za którymi stała rozemocjonowana Georgina. Jej żółta sukienka była zagnieciona na brzegach, a długie,  
ciemne włosy splecione w luźny kok. Kilka kosmyków opadało na jej zarumienioną twarz. Jego kuzynka była tak młoda, że Mycroft  
często zapominał, że niedługo miała zostać panną młodą.

\- Nie powinnaś szykować się do ślubu, Georgina? - zapytał i zasłonił usta, ziewając. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, kuzynie. Zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się z moją siostrą. To wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj na litość boską!  
Chcę, żeby wszyscy uszanowali naszą stratę.  
Mycroft przytaknął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam. Więc co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś biegła tutaj całą drogę.  
\- Ponieważ tak było! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.  
\- Rzeczywiście coś się stało, ale nie mnie - dodała.

Mycroft wyprostował się i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
\- Opowiedz mi o tym, Georgie.  
\- Lucy i ja poszłyśmy nad rzekę, żeby umyć nasze lalki. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Tak, wiem, że jestem za stara, żeby bawić się zabawkami.  
W każdym razie czułyśmy się bezpiecznie, ponieważ ty i Sherly pozbyliście się wczoraj tej bestii. Nie zwracałyśmy uwagi na otoczenie,  
dopóki nie dostrzegłam czegoś dziwnego, co tkwiło między kamieniami przy rzece. Prąd nie był zbyt silny, więc podeszłyśmy bliżej  
i wtedy to zobaczyłyśmy.

Mycroft czekał w milczeniu na kontynuację, jednak dziewczyna wyglądała na przestraszoną, dlatego pstryknął palcami tuż przed jej  
wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.  
\- Georgina! Co zobaczyłaś?  
Dziewczyna przetarła oczy, jakby chciała odpędzić od siebie złe myśli.  
\- Ach tak. Więc zobaczyłyśmy to, Mycroft! Ciało! Martwe ciało!

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi i dotknął ramienia kuzynki.  
\- Powiedziałaś o tym komuś? Jaki był stan tego ciała?  
\- Lucy czeka na zewnątrz, a ty jesteś pierwszym, komu o tym mówię. Nie wiem gdzie jest wujek Siger, a moi rodzice są zbyt przygnębieni,  
żeby im o tym powiedzieć.  
\- W porządku. Dobrze zrobiłaś. Opowiedz mi wszystko ze szczegółami.  
\- To jest właśnie najdziwniejsze, Myc! Wnętrzności tej kobiety zostały wyrwane! Widziałam, że miała na twarzy i ramionach mnóstwo  
zadrapań. Jej suknia była cała podarta! Lucy powiedziała, że widziała coś fioletowego, pływającego po rzece. Myślę, że to były organy  
wewnętrzne tej kobiety! To jest okropne! Jestem w szoku, kuzynie. Nie rozumiem... Przecież zabiliście tę bestię.  
\- To prawda. Ale najwidoczniej ta nie była jedyna.


	5. Święci spacerują razem

✲✲✲

Mycroft chciał zobaczyć ciało jako pierwszy. W Beddgelert nie było władzy, o porządek i rozwiązywanie problemów dbały najsilniejsze  
i najbardziej wpływowe rodziny, chociaż w takiej wsi jak ta, nie było dużo pracy. Bestia - albo bestie - była największą sprawą w tych  
rejonach. Mycroft mógłby być nawet zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, gdyby nie cierpiało na tym całe społeczeństwo. Dotarł na  
miejsce. Podwinął rękawy aż do łokci, to samo zrobił z nogawkami spodni. Pot spływał mu z czoła, kiedy wyciągał martwe ciało z rzeki.  
Był ciekawy czy te zwierzęta mają jakieś szczególne upodobania i preferencje.

Mycroft rozpoznał zamordowaną kobietę w chwili, gdy wyprostował się i spojrzał na jej bladą twarz. Charlotte Graham. Jasnobrązowe  
włosy, bardzo szczupła sylwetka, piegi na twarzy i szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy, które wpatrywały się w nicość. Charlotte miała zaledwie  
dwadzieścia lat, Mycroft doskonale pamiętał jej przyjęcie urodzinowe, na którym tańczyła ze swoim narzeczonym. _Jak to mogło się stać?_  
Poczuł ogromną wściekłość. Dwie młode dziewczyny, które dopiero wchodziły w dorosłość, które rozpoczynały swoje życie. I to za co?  
Bestia nawet ich nie zjadła, wyglądało to, jakby jedynie bawiła się z nimi i torturowała. Na dodatek okazało się, że tych stworów było  
więcej. Co zrobią, jeśli okaże się, że jest ich całe stado? Czy powinni opuścić wioskę? _Nie panikuj, Mycroft. Dasz sobie z tym radę._

Ciało Charlotte przypominało bardzo ciało Demeter. Jednak jej twarz miała zadrapania zamiast śladów ugryzień. Mycroft nieznacznie  
uniósł sukienkę, by sprawdzić, czy na kostkach były jakieś ślady. Znalazł je w tym samym miejscu. Charlotte została wciągnięta do rzeki  
tak samo, jak Demeter na łąkę. Dlaczego bestie zachowywały się w ten sposób? Wyglądało, jakby chciały się tym popisać.

\- Mycroft! - za plecami starszego Holmesa rozległ się głos Sherrinforda. Odwrócił się i położył ręce na biodrach. Sherrinford nie miał  
na sobie fraku, jego włosy były w nieładzie a policzki zarumienione.  
\- O co chodzi, bracie? Georgiana powiedziała ci o tym?  
Jego młodszy brat zatrzymał się w momencie, gdy zobaczył zmasakrowane ciało Charlotte. Zakrył usta dłonią i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Mycroft wiedział, że jego młodszy brat nie przepadał za oglądaniem ludzkich zwłok, w odróżnieniu od Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Nie to, że  
najstarszy Holmes lubił takie rzeczy, jak Sherlock, ale nie odrzucało go tak, jak pozostałych.

Sherrinford patrzył wszędzie byle nie na ciało.  
\- Tak... O boże.  
\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś ją zobaczyć - powiedział Mycroft ze szczerością w głosie.  
\- Ale dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Gdzie jest Sherlock?  
\- Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem... - zaczął Sherrinford chrapliwym głosem.  
\- Georgina powiedziała matce, która powiedziała ojcu, żeby ten poprosił wszystkich mężczyzn, by tu przyszli.

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie muszą przychodzić, żeby zabrać ciało. Nie chcę pokazywać Charlotte w takim stanie - powiedział starszy Holmes i przez chwilę  
coś rozważał, po czym dodał.  
\- Poza tym, jeżeli zaraz tu będą, dlaczego ty też przyszedłeś?  
\- Niektórzy z nich chcą zabrać ciało, ale pozostali szykują się do kolejnego polowania. Słyszałem ich rozmowy. Myślą, że w pobliżu  
jest gdzieś całe stado tego diabelstwa!  
\- Co oni tam wiedzą? Nie powinni rozpowiadać takich rzeczy, przez to tylko cała wieś zacznie panikować - westchnął Mycroft.  
\- Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, bracie - dodał. Sherrinford potarł swoją twarz.  
\- Coś się stało...  
\- Ostatnio często to słyszę - mruknął starszy brat.  
\- Ale jestem przekonany, że nigdy nie widziałeś czegoś takiego, co chcemy ci pokazać.  
\- My? Sherlock jest w to zaangażowany...? Och, oczywiście, że jest.  
\- To on był tym, który to odkrył. Tak właściwie, nie prosił mnie, żebym po ciebie przyszedł, ale w głębi duszy wiem, że tego właśnie  
chciał - powiedział Sherrinford z małym uśmieszkiem, jednak po chwili powstrzymał się, przez pamięć o ostatnich wydarzeniach.  
\- Poszedł do kostnicy, by przebadać ciało bestii, ale...  
\- Co? Jak on się tam dostał? Jestem pewien, że Anderson mu na to nie pozwolił. I nawet nie jestem zaskoczony, że postanowił pójść  
tam beze mnie.

Mycroft pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. Sherlock był czasami naprawdę nieznośny.  
\- Ukradł klucze... - powiedział Sherrinford i przewrócił oczami.  
\- W każdym radzie, powinieneś tam pójść, zanim ojciec i pozostali wrócą z polowania. Musisz to zobaczyć!  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Mycroft, był dziwnie poddenerwowany.  
\- Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć! Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że nie chcesz, żeby w wiosce zapanowała  
panika, prawda? W takim razie chodźmy, barcie! - krzyknął Sherrinford i odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym ruszył biegiem przed siebie.

Mycroft po raz ostatni spojrzał na Charlotte i nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego pomyślał o Johnie. Kiedy w grę wchodziła śmierć, zazwyczaj  
pierwszą rzeczą jaka przychodziła Mycroftowi do głowy była jego rodzina i to, w jaki sposób mógłby ją obronić przed niebezpieczeństwem.  
Wciąż stosował się do tej wyćwiczonej zasady, jednak teraz John był na jego liście priorytetów. Było tak dlatego, że blond chłopiec ocalił  
jego młodszego brata? Może dlatego, że pomimo niebezpieczeństwa zachowywał się tak dzielnie? A może dlatego, że wyglądał jak  
anioł? Jego oczy były tak błękitne, że zawstydzały niebo, a skóra tak miękka, że przy niej bawełna wydawała się szorstka. Może to przez  
jego piękny angielski akcent wypowiadany przez niski, ale spokojny głos? Kto dał Johnowi zgodę, by w taki sposób mieszał Mycroftowi  
w głowie? Sposób, w jaki ciało najstarszego Holmesa reagowało na myśl o blond chłopcu, było w całkowitej sprzeczności z tym, co  
powinien czuć i jak się zachowywać. Mycroft wiedział, że było to głupie i śmieszne. Przecież ledwo znał tego chłopca! To jest totalny  
absurd. Mycroft zmusił się, by pozbyć się myśli o blondynie. Teraz czekał na go poważniejszy problem.

✲✲✲

\- John Hamish Watson!  
Blondyn skrzywił się i położył poduszkę na głowę. Udało mu się uniknąć reprymendy, kiedy wrócił w nocy do gospody, ale wiedział,  
że starsza siostra tak tego nie zostawi. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że stanie się to tak wcześnie rano. Próbował ją zignorować, ale było  
to bezskuteczne.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie jest już tak wcześnie - powiedziała Harry, jakby czytała w jego myślach.  
\- Spałeś naprawdę długo, może dlatego, że przez całą noc polowałeś na śmiertelnie groźną bestię! Masz chociaż pojęcie, jak bardzo  
się o ciebie martwiłam? - dziewczyna krzyknęła ze złością.  
\- Cokolwiek zabiło tę biedną dziewczynę, było na zewnątrz, a ty próbowałeś to wyśledzić! Całą noc!

John westchnął i przewrócił się na plecy, jednocześnie przecierając zaspane oczy.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry. Jeżeli to poprawi ci humor, to muszę powiedzieć, że znaleźliśmy tę bestię i zabiliśmy ją.  
Harriet skrzyżowała ramiona. Na jej twarzy było widać mieszankę irytacji i dumy z jej młodszego braciszka.  
\- Wiem o tym. Już cała wieś wie. Zeszłam na dół na śniadanie i to jedyne, o czym mówią!  
\- Nie jesteś z tego powodu zadowolona? - zapytał John zachrypniętym od snu głosem. Jego siostra westchnęła.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem. Ale nie wydaje mi się, że musiałeś tak bardzo ryzykować swoje życie w tej sprawie!

Dziewczyna usiadła na brzegu łóżka, tymczasem John oparł się o zagłówek.  
\- Ale bestia mogłaby odebrać jeszcze wiele istnień, siostrzyczko!  
\- Nie dbam o życie innych, zależy mi tylko na tobie. I następnym razem będziesz się mnie słuchał. W porządku? Nie patrz tak na mnie,  
Johnny! Co zrobię, jeśli ty... Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Proszę, po prostu spróbuj nie zbliżać się do niebezpieczeństwa. Zrób to dla  
mnie. Dobrze?

Harriet dotknęła delikatnie lewej nogi brata. Jak John mógłby odmówić takiej prośbie?  
\- W porządku, Harry. Przepraszam, że musiałaś się o mnie martwić.  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową z widoczną ulgą i spojrzała w dół na jego stopy. Chwilę później podniosła wzrok, w jej oczach pojawił się  
figlarny błysk. John wiedział, co to znaczyło, jednak zanim zdążył wyskoczyć z łóżka, siostra chwyciła mocno jego nogę i zaczęła  
łaskotać gołe podeszwy jego stóp. John śmiał się głośno i wił niekontrolowanie. Harry doskonale znała wszystkie jego wrażliwe i  
słabe punkty, wiedziała ile siły użyć. Dla obu były to słodkie tortury.

\- Harry! Harry, przestań! -krzyknął John pomiędzy chichotami.  
Dziewczyna puściła jego stopę, by sięgnąć po drugą, ale tym razem John był szybszy i przygniótł ją do łóżka z całej siły.  
\- Moja kolej! - wyszeptał i zaczął łaskotać ją po żebrach. Jednak ku jego rozczarowaniu pod wieloma warstwami ubrań wyczuł gorset.  
Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy jego siostra nie nosiła takich rzeczy. To psuło całą zabawę. John żachnął się.  
\- Głupi gorset! Przez niego nic nie poczujesz.

Harry opuściła głowę na poduszkę i zachichotała.  
\- Przynajmniej się na coś przydał!  
Śmiech obojga został przerwany przez dwa szybkie pukania do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszeli głos ciotki.  
\- Witajcie, kochani! Wchodzę do środka. Jesteście przyzwoicie ubrani?  
\- Jeszcze chwilkę, ciociu! - krzyknął John i ubrał się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Harry usiadła na łóżku i wygładziła swoje krótkie i kręcone  
blond włosy.  
\- Możesz wejść, ciociu - powiedział John, kiedy zapiął pas.

W momencie, gdy pani Hudson otworzyła drzwi, John był zaskoczony, widzą jeszcze jedną osobę. Dziewczynę. Była prawdopodobnie  
w jego wieku, miała proste blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. John pomyślał, że była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział  
w całym swoim życiu, pomimo tego, że na jej twarzy nie było widać szczęścia czy radości. Jej policzki były zaróżowione, a w oczach  
błyszczały łzy. Jej jasnozielona sukienka była poplamiona błotem. John chciał podejść i pocieszyć ją, ale wiedział, że nie może tak  
po prostu rzucić się młodą panienkę.

\- Dzień dobry, drogie dzieci. Och, Harry. Z tobą już dzisiaj rozmawiałam, ale nie z tobą, John. Wyspałeś się? - zapytała ciotka Hudson.  
Jej głos był przyjazny, ale nico zaniepokojony.  
\- Tak, bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję, ciociu - odpowiedział z grzecznością.  
\- W takim razie, bardzo się cieszę.

Starsza kobieta odwróciła się nieco i dotknęła ramienia młodej dziewczyny.  
\- To jest Mary Morstan. Mary, kochanie, to Harriet i John Watson z Londynu.  
\- Miło mi was poznać i naprawdę przepraszam, że przeszkodziłam w śnie - powiedziała Mary silnym, ale miłym głosem. Serce Johna  
zalała fala ciepła.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, moja pani. Uwielbiam być budzony przez słońce - odezwał się John i dopiero po kilku chwilach zorientował się, co  
właściwie powiedział. Skąd to się w ogóle wzięło? _No cóż, jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek szanse na spędzenie czasu w jej towarzystwie,_  
 _lepiej trzymaj usta zamknięte._ Harry zawsze powtarzała mu, że kobiety nie lubią, kiedy ktoś tak jawnie zabiega o ich względy. Wierzył  
w jej słowa, w końcu Harriet miała więcej doświadczenia z kobietami niż on - to był ich wielki sekret.

Ku zaskoczeniu Johna, Mary zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i zachichotała.  
\- Dziękuję, panie Watson. Jest pan bardzo miły. Nauczyli cię tego w zamku, z którego przybyłeś?  
John mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Bo kto nie lubi być komplementowany?  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Morstan, ale nie jestem księciem. Jednak gdyby było inaczej, pani zdecydowani byłaby moją księżniczką.

Mary uśmiechnęła się do niego tak pięknie, wyglądała tak niewinnie, a jednocześnie tak inteligentnie. John zapragnął ją pocałować,  
jednak myśl o tym sprawiła, że poczuł się winny. Było tak, ponieważ pragnął również pocałunku od najmłodszego Holmesa noc wcześniej,  
gdy obaj rozmawiali w kuchni drugiego mężczyzny. John jadł, podczas gdy Sherlock obserwował każdy jego ruch. Rozmawiali o wynikach  
eksperymentów i badań na temat niewyjaśnionych zjawisk. John czuł, że przez całą mógłby słuchać tego głębokiego głosu. Jednak wiedział  
również, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie pokonać swoich pragnień. Dla obu z nich przeznaczone było poślubić kobietę i mieć z nią dzieci.  
Dlatego, jeżeli musiał wybrać jakąś kobietę, powinna ona być taka jak panna Mary Morstan.

\- Jesteście oboje bardzo uroczy i obiecuję, że pozwolę wam pomówić jeszcze później, ale Mary przyszła, żeby ci o czymś powiedzieć,  
John - przerwała im ciotka Hudson. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.  
\- A więc... Od samego ranka mówi się, że bestia powróciła.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Przecież wczoraj sam widziałem ją martwą.  
\- Tak, ale najwyraźniej oprócz niej jest jeszcze jedna.  
\- Skąd to przypuszczenie - wtrąciła się Harry, która wstała z łóżka z ręką na biodrze.  
\- To coś zabiło moją przyjaciółkę! Charlotte Graham. Mój dziadek powiedział mi, że znaleziono jej ciało w rzece. Poszłam tam z kwiatami,  
żeby złożyć jej hołd - Mary spojrzała w dół i złączyła dłonie.  
\- Kiedy stamtąd wracałam, jeden z barci Holmes, Sherrinford, poprosił mnie, żebym przyszła do ciebie. Chcą, żebyś im pomógł, skoro  
i tak jesteś już wtajemniczony w tę sprawę. Powiedział, że sam nie może tu przyjść, bo ma ważne sprawy do załatwienia ze swoimi  
braćmi, ale będzie na ciebie czekał przy wieży zegarowej o trzeciej po południu.  
\- Dziękuję za tę informację, panno Morstan. Odmówię wzięcia w tym udziału, chyba że pójdzie tam pani ze mną.  
Mary zarumieniła się ponownie, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy wpatrywała się w oczy Johna.  
\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by pójść tam z panem.


	6. Wybierając bój

✲✲✲

Kiedy Mycroft przybył do kostnicy, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przez moment zastanawiał się, kim był ten człowiek i co on  
tutaj robił, jednak po chwili zauważył irytację na twarzy Sherlocka i niedowierzanie bijące od Sherrinforda. Zdał sobie sprawę, co  
to wszystko oznaczało. Mimo że to nie było możliwe. Cóż, Mycroft zaczął wierzyć, że świat nie jest tak prosty i przewidywalny, jak  
mu się wcześniej wydawało, odkąd zobaczył bestię. Ale to... To było wyzwanie dla nauki i jednocześnie najbardziej absurdalną rzeczą,  
jaką widział, na dodatek to coś leżało tuż przed jego oczami.

\- Znacie go? Bo ja nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go w naszej wsi - powiedział Sherrinford, który wciąż wpatrywał się w ciało mężczyzny  
na miedzianym stole w kostnicy.  
Mycroft pokręcił głową, a Sherlock wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego. Ciało mężczyzny wydawało się w porządku, gdyby nie wielka blizna  
na szyi, która przypominała ugryzienie. Jego twarz była zwykła i powszechna, miał mały nos, wąskie usta, bladą skórę i jasne włosy. Mycroft  
obserwował Sherlocka, który uniósł powieki mężczyzny. Jego oczy miały taki sam kolor, jak bestii, którą bracia zabili noc wcześniej. To było  
oczywiste, że były podobne. Mycroft wiedział, że to te same oczy, jednak jego umysł wciąż nie mógł pojąć zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Pomóżcie mi go odwrócić - powiedział cicho Sherlock, jego uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na martwym mężczyźnie.

Sherrinford i Mycroft pomogli młodszemu bratu - ich pomoc przydała się, bo mężczyzna był bardzo duży. Położyli go na brzuchu, dzięki  
czemu bracia Holmes mogli przyjrzeć się jego plecom. W tym momencie Mycroft zrozumiał, dlaczego jego najmłodszy brat chciał go  
odwrócić. Bezimienny mężczyzna miał na plecach grubą kreskę, która ciągnęła się od tyłu szyi do pośladków, przypominała cierniste  
futro bestii, która odróżniała go od innych zwierząt.

\- Więc ten człowiek jest bestią! - krzyknął Sherrinford, na co Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dziękuję za wskazanie oczywistych faktów, bracie.  
\- Co zamierzamy z tym zrobić? - zastanawiał się Sherrinford, kiedy chodził po pomieszczeniu z zaciśniętymi rękami.  
\- Nikomu nie możemy wspomnieć o tym ani słowem - powiedział Mycroft bardzo rozkazującym tonem.  
\- Nawet Johnowi Watsonowi? - Sherlock i Sherrinford zapytali jednocześnie.  
\- Dlaczego mielibyście mu o tym powiedzieć? On nie powinien być wmieszany w to szaleństwo - mruknął ponuro najstarszy z braci.  
Już sama myśl o kimś tak małym i kruchym - chociaż odważnym - jak John, wplątanego w ten bałagan, była odrażająca. Mycroft nie  
rozumiał, dlaczego, ale chciał zapewnić blond chłopcu jak najlepsze bezpieczeństwo.

\- To nie jest szaleństwo tylko rzeczywistość - powiedział Sherlock, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy.  
\- John okazał się wielką pomocą, na dodatek jest mądrzejszy od większości ludzi w tej wsi, więc sądzę, że sobie poradzi. Poza tym  
potrzebujemy teraz wszelkiej możliwej pomocy, by złapać tę drugą bestię żywą.  
\- Żywą? Co ty planujesz? - zapytał Sherrinford ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Poważnie, Sherrinford... Czasami jesteś tak tępy, że zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę jesteś moim bratem - prychnął Sherlock, który  
analizował ślady na szyi martwego mężczyzny.  
\- Nie musisz być taki nieprzyjemny, Sherlock - upomniał go Mycroft i odwrócił się do młodszego brata.  
\- Tak, żywą, dzięki czemu poczekamy, aż zmieni się z powrotem w człowieka. Będziemy mogli mu zadać kilka pytań.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że znów się zamieni? Może dzieje się tak tylko wtedy, kiedy bestia umiera? - zapytał Sherrinford lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Może tak, może nie. Nic nie wiemy na ten temat. Wiem jedynie, że to człowiek - powiedział Mycroft, który w zamyśleniu przycisnął  
palce do swoich ust.  
\- I że został przemieniony w bestię po ugryzieniu - szepnął Sherlock, bardziej do siebie, niż do braci. Wskazał na dużą fioletową ranę.  
\- Skąd to wiesz? Może to tylko ugryzienie podczas walki? - zastanawiał się Sherrinford.  
\- Błąd. Jeżeli przyjrzysz się mu z bliska...

Sherlock chwycił lupę i znów przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, po czym wyprostował się.  
\- ...zobaczysz, że rana jest zainfekowana. Zdarzały się wypadki, kiedy rozwścieczony pies ugryzł człowieka, a ten zaczynał zachowywać  
się jak zwierze, całkowicie niekontrolowanie. Myślę, że tym wypadku jest tak samo. Bestia numer jeden ugryzła naszą ofiarę, który  
zamienił się w bestię numer dwa. Bestia numer dwa ugryzła kolejną osobę, która zamieniła się w numer trzy, a ta zabiła Charlotte Graham.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że bestia numer jeden nie jest tą, która zabiła Charlotte? - zapytał Sherrinford, podchodząc bliżej stołu, by przyjrzeć się śladom.  
\- Ponieważ ten człowiek nie pochodzi z naszej wsi. Bestia, która go ugryzła, zaatakowała inną wioskę i nie chciała podzielić się z nim swoim  
terytorium. Ponieważ bestia numer dwa była młodsza i słabsza, musiała odejść i traf chciał, że pojawiła się w naszej wsi. Ten mężczyzna  
ugryzł kogoś, jednak jeszcze nie wiemy kogo.  
\- To dziwne, że nie słyszeliśmy o innych atakach w sąsiednich wioskach. Napiszę do nich list - mruknął Mycroft, a następnie odwrócił  
się ponownie do najmłodszego brata.  
\- Znalazłeś coś poza tym?  
\- Jeszcze nie, potrzebuję więcej danych.

Sherlock podszedł do najbliższego krzesła i chwycił swój granatowy frak.  
\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Mycroft, idąc za nim do drzwi.  
\- Dlaczego cię to interesuje?  
\- Ponieważ w okolicy kręci się bestia, która zabija ludzi, a ty jesteś moim młodszym bratem.  
Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Nie będę sam - mruknął, odwracają się, by otworzyć drzwi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o zwerbowaniu Johna - powiedział Sherrinford zadowolonym z siebie tonem, który Mycroft znał aż  
za dobrze. To sprawiło, że Sherlock odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na brata z błyskiem w oczach.  
\- Co, jeśli tak? - warknął niskim głosem.  
\- Będziesz bardzo rozczarowany.

Sherrinford uśmiechnął się i z wdziękiem założył swój filetowy frak.  
\- Ponieważ ja zwerbuję go pierwszy.  
Przez krótką chwilę Mycroft pomyślał, że Sherlock odsłoni swoje zęby w kierunku drugiego brata, jednak zamiast tego wyprostował  
się i pochylił w stronę Sherrinforda.  
\- Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? Przecież nawet nie wiesz gdzie zacząć albo czego właściwie szukać.

Sherrinford podszedł w stronę brata i staną z nim twarzą w twarz.  
\- Och, ale ja wiem, jak zacząć, jeśli chodzi o Johna - powiedział. Jego uśmiech nie mógłby być bardziej irytujący zarówno dla Sherlocka,  
jak i Mycrofta. Najstarszy Holmes nie rozumiał - albo udawał, że tak było - dlaczego poczuł tak straszne ukłucie w jelitach, kiedy pomyślał  
o Sherrinfordzie, który spędzał czas z Johnem. To było okropne uczucie, zupełnie jakby jego brat nie mógł obronić Johna w taki sposób,  
w jaki powinien być chroniony.

Sherlock zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, rzucając wyzwanie Sherrinfordowi swoim ciałem. Stali bardzo blisko siebie. Najmłodszy z braci  
zaciskał usta z wściekłości, podczas gdy drugi uśmiechał się w irytujący sposób.  
\- Lepiej trzymaj swoje brudne ręce z dala od Johna. On nie jest jednym z twoich podbojów i na pewno nie złapie się na twoje głupie  
zaloty. Więc dlaczego nie zrezygnujesz już teraz? - warknął Sherlock. Sherrinford roześmiał się i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.  
\- No cóż, jeżeli nie spróbuję, to nigdy się nie przekonam, prawda?

Sherlock chwycił brata za przód ubrania.  
\- Błąd. Trzymaj się od niego z dala, Sherrinford.  
\- Albo?  
\- Albo ja...  
\- Wy dwaj, przestańcie w tej chwili!  
Mycroft stanął pomiędzy nimi i oddzielił ich rękami.  
\- Zachowujecie się, jakby John był jakimś obiektem albo rzeczą, którą można sobie przywłaszczyć. To dziecinne z waszej strony i  
okazujecie zdecydowany brak szacunku! Widzę, że żaden z was nie zasługuje na jego towarzystwo.  
\- Za to ty tak? - prychnął Sherrfinford.  
\- Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz, Mycroft. Zupełnie, jakbyś miał szansę!  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Sherrinford. Mycroft nie ma uczuć. Jedyne, na czym mu zależy to ciasto.  
Najmłodszy z braci Holmes uderzył dłoń Mycrofta i otworzył drzwi.  
\- Teraz, jeżeli mi wybaczycie, mam zagadkę do rozwiązania - mruknął i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- A ja jestem umówiony - powiedział Sherrinford i również opuścił pomieszczenie. Mycroft został sam z martwym człowiekiem/bestią.  
Zastanawiał się, czy już zawsze tak będzie. Tak samotnie. I od kiedy to aż tak bardzo mu przeszkadzało?


	7. Przełamując mury

✲✲✲

John szedł obok Mary po spokojnych uliczkach Beddgelert. Nigdy nie przyznałby się głośno, ale był dumny, że widziano go w towarzystwie  
tak pięknej damy. Chciał coś sobie udowodnić. Jakby pragnął zataić fakt, że tak naprawdę w głębi duszy chciałby, żeby tuż obok niego  
szedł jeden z braci Holmes. Mycroft z jego niezaprzeczalnym urokiem, Sherrinford z powalającym uśmiechem albo Sherlock z jego  
pięknymi, szarymi oczami. John niemal żałował, że czuł do całej trójki takie przyciąganie - wiedział, że społeczeństwo uznałoby to za  
złe - jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kiedy w końcu dotarł z Mary pod wieżę zegarową, jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, co uznał za  
śmieszne, ponieważ w przeszłości już wiele razy umawiał się na takie romantyczne spotkania. Jednak nie był nawet pewny, co to  
miało być za spotkanie. Może zwyczajne, w celu omówienia zaistniałej ostatnio sytuacji? _Dlaczego miałoby to być romantyczne_  
 _spotkanie, John? Mary powiedziała, że Sherrinford chce porozmawiać, ponieważ jestem wtajemniczony w ten bałagan. Widzisz?_  
 _Nie ma w tym nic romantycznego._

\- Jest tam. Dziwnie punktualny - powiedziała Mary. Przez moment John pomyślał, że usłyszał w jej głosie irytację.  
\- Tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą - dodała.  
John spojrzał na wysokiego i chudego mężczyznę, który stał z rękami w kieszeniach. Jak ktoś mógł wyglądać tak intrygująco, stojąc nawet  
po drugiej stronie ulicy? Było coś szczególnego w braciach Holmes. Blondyn spojrzał na Mary, dziewczyna przyglądała mu się z błyszczącymi  
oczami i lekko wydętymi ustami.

\- Mówisz, jakby nie było nam dane już nigdy się spotkać - powiedział John, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- To zależy wyłącznie od ciebie - dodała Mary, jej usta drgnęły lekko w uśmiechu.  
\- W takim razie... - zaczął blondyn i przyciągnął jej dłoń do swoich ust.  
\- ... do zobaczenia jutro.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko z widoczną ulgą.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo - powiedziała i ukłoniła się. John zrobił to samo.  
\- Uważaj na siebie.

Mary odwróciła się od Johna, który ruszył w stronę drugiego mężczyzny najbardziej eleganckim krokiem, na jaki było go stać. John chciał  
ukryć twarz w kołnierzu fraku, by nie musiał patrzeć na tak piękny widok. Czuł się mały i brzydki w towarzystwie tego niemal królewskiego  
mężczyzny. John wiedział, że nie mógł się równać z którymkolwiek z braci Holmes.

Oboje ukłonili się w respektem. John próbował powstrzymać napływającą do policzków krew. Kasztanowe loki Sherrinforda wydawały  
się rozmyślnie zmierzwione, dzięki czemu wyglądał jeszcze bardziej pociągająco i anielsko - chociaż blondyn musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna  
przypominał bardziej połączenie nieba i piekła. Sherrinford uśmiechnął się i nagle John poczuł, jakby tysiące małych diabłów popychało  
go w jego stronę - w stronę szczupłego, ale silnego ciała.

\- John!... - wykrzyknął Sherrinford i momentalnie zmarszczył brwi.  
\- ... mogę nazywać cię John?  
Blondyn jedynie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tak, Sherrinford.

Wyższy mężczyzna zaśmiał się i wskazał ruchem ręki na wejście do budynku. Wieża była większa w środku, niż John sobie wyobrażał.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu wewnątrz nie było nikogo oprócz kilku starszych ludzi, którzy zajęci byli rozmowami i paleniem fajek obok wielkiego  
okna na pierwszym pietrze. John i Sherrinford zignorowali ich i ruszyli w górę po wąskich schodach. Wszystko wykonane było z czerwonej  
cegły. John nigdy nie widział czegoś tak pięknie zbudowanego. Kiedy dotarli na ostatnie piętro, blondyn rozglądał się w milczeniu.  
Widząc zegar od wewnętrznej strony, poczuł się niesamowicie silny, jakby mógł kontrolować czas. Gdyby mógł, na pewno by to zrobił.  
Wróciłby do czasów, kiedy jego matka była jeszcze wśród żywych.

\- John? - głos Sherrinforda zaskoczył blondyna.  
\- Wybacz... - chłopak uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- ...jak się czujesz?  
\- Na tyle dobrze na ile mogę w takiej sytuacji - powiedział Sherrinford, wyraz jego twarzy był najbardziej poważny, odkąd się poznali.  
\- Tak właściwie, to właśnie dlatego poprosiłem cię, żebyś się ze mną spotkał.  
\- Mary powiedziała, że zginęła kolejna kobieta, co oznacza...  
\- Nie powinienem ci o tym mówić, ale myślę, że to nie w porządku wobec ciebie, ukrywać informacje na ten temat.

Sherrinford chodził w kółko, jego kroki rozlegały się echem po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Proszę. Obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie wspomnisz o tym, co mam zamiar ci powiedzieć.  
John skinął głową.  
\- Obiecuję.  
\- Nawet twojej siostrze.  
\- Obiecuję.  
\- W porządku.  
Wyższy mężczyzna zatrzymał się w miejscu, spojrzał na Johna zielonymi oczami.  
\- Odkryliśmy, że bestia, którą ty i moi bracia zabiliście, była tak naprawdę człowiekiem.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Przepraszam, co?

Zajęło mniej czasu niż Sherrinford przewidywał, by przekonać Johna o teorii, że bestia numer jeden pochodziła z innej miejscowości  
i która ugryzła bestię numer trzy. Oczywiście cała ta historia wydawała się bardzo mało prawdopodobna i zupełnie szalona, ale John  
widział dowody na to na własne oczy. Widział rzeczy, które zakwestionowały wszystko, co wiedział o świecie. Dlaczego więc bestia nie  
mogła okazać się w połowie człowiekiem? Bracia Holmes byli najinteligentniejszymi ludźmi, jakich John kiedykolwiek spotkał, co  
więcej byli bardzo sceptyczni do niewytłumaczalnych rzeczy dlatego, jeżeli doszli do takiego wniosku, John wiedział, że musieli  
spędzić wiele czasu nad zastanawianiem się nad tą sprawą.

\- Dziękuję, John. Będziemy szczęśliwy, mając twoją pomoc - powiedział Sherrinford z uśmiechem.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem zaskoczony, że nie musiałem cię długo przekonywać - dodał. John skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział rudy mężczyzna i oparł się plecami o najbliższą ścianę.  
\- Jesteś zbyt inteligentny, żeby nie dostrzec prawdy.  
\- Ale przecież ledwo mnie znasz - wtrącił John.  
\- To prawda. Tak naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko idei, żeby poznać cię lepiej.

Sherrinford oderwał się od ściany, po czym wyprostował się i zbliżył do Johna.  
\- Jeżeli mi na to pozwolisz.  
Blondyn zachichotał nisko.  
\- Zabawne. Miałem wrażenie, że nie jesteś jednym z tych, który prosi o pozwolenie.  
Sherrinford uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na Johna, który zaimponował mu.  
\- Myślałem, że to byłoby miłe z mojej strony.  
\- Miłe na pewno. Ale to nie brzmi jak prawdziwy ty - dodał blondyn, na co drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mój sposób bycia może być czasami zbyt... bezpośredni. To zazwyczaj przeraża innych.  
\- Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kogo można łatwo wystraszyć? - zapytał John i tym razem to on uniósł brew.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie. Mimo to może nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, co o tobie myślę.

Sherrinford ledwo powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu. John postanowił zbliżyć się do niego, zatrzymując się jedynie metr dalej.  
\- Myślę, że obaj zgodzimy się z tym, że słowo 'może' jest kluczowym słowem w tym zdaniu - powiedział blondyn i położył ręce na talli.  
\- Powiedz mi. Chyba że boisz się to zrobić?  
Sherrinford zrobił kolejny krok do przodu.  
\- Och, zdecydowanie nie - dodał i przeczesał jedną dłonią swoje włosy. Na ten widok serce Johna zabiło szybciej - miał nadzieję, że  
przystojny mężczyzna tego nie usłyszał.  
\- Jeżeli tak bardzo nalegasz, powiem, że... - Sherrinford odchrząknął.  
\- ... od pierwszego razu, kiedy na ciebie spojrzałem - a muszę się przyznać, że nie byłem w najlepszej formie tego dnia - uważam, że  
jesteś okazały i nietuzinkowy.  
John odrzucił głowę do tyłu i szczerze się roześmiał.  
\- Okazały? Jak karnawał w Wenecji?  
\- Nie, nie masz nic wspólnego z tego typu wulgarnością - Sherrinford zamknął na chwilę oczy przed kontynuowaniem.  
\- Bardziej, jak grecki marmurowy pomnik. Coś, co zostawia człowieka bez słowa i z czego nie można spuścić oczu, ponieważ jest to tak  
piękne i inne od wszystkiego, co można zobaczyć...

John miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, jak się czuł. Nigdy nie słyszał tak pięknych słów. Jedyną osobą, która go  
komplementowała, była Harry, jednak ona się nie liczyła, bo była jego starszą siostrą i to było 'częścią jej obowiązków'. Jego matka  
również mówiła o nim miłe rzeczy, jednak ojciec... najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział, brzmiało: To podbite oko bardzo  
pasuje do tej twarzy pokrytej bliznami. John przez kilka chwil nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jednak po paru sekundach pokręcił głową  
i uśmiechnął się.

\- Byłeś kiedykolwiek na plaży? - zapytał z oczami wbitymi w ziemię. Sherrinford zmieszał się, ale pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Dlaczego?  
\- Jest taki moment, w godzinach popołudniowych, tuż przed zachodem słońca, kiedy chmury zbierają się w jednym punkcie na niebie,  
tworząc wielki cień na morzu. To, co było błękitne, zmienia się w zieleń. Ciemną zieleń. Ten widok sprawia, że czuję się... dobrze.  
Tak jak w te dni, kiedy akceptuję samego siebie.  
John westchnął i spojrzał na Sherrinforda.  
\- To jest właśnie kolor twoich oczu. I tak właśnie czuję się, kiedy na ciebie patrzę.

Przez dłuższy moment zapanowała absolutna cisza. Sherrinford stał w miejscu z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi  
oczami. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce. John pomyślał, że wygląda uroczo, chociaż nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby  
użyć tego przymiotnika do opisania Sherrinforda. Po chwili cisza stała się niewygodna. John przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- Sherrinford? Wszystko w porządku?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, mężczyzna ruszył nagle z w wielką determinacją w oczach. John nie mógł zrobić nic, jedynie czekać. Sherrinford  
otoczył talię blondyna swoimi ramionami i przycisnął ich ciała razem. John stał jak zamrożony, nie wiedział, co miał zrobić, dopóki  
nie zobaczył ust drugiego mężczyzny, które były coraz bliżej i bliżej...

\- Nie, Sherrinford. Nie w ten sposób.  
John położył obie ręce na piersi wyższego mężczyzny.  
\- Niecierpliwy draniu. Za szybko i w nieodpowiednim otoczeniu.  
Sherrinford mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale odsunął się trochę.  
\- Nieodpowiednie otoczenie? Masz na myśli wieżę? Możemy...  
John prychnął.  
\- Nie! Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale po wsi kręci się bestia, która zabija młode damy, a jedną z nich była twoja kuzynka! - powiedział  
blondyn i potarł swoją twarz.  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był o niej wspominać w taki sposób. Ale... sam zdajesz sobie sprawę, że... Nie sądzę, że to odpowiednia  
chwila, żeby myśleć o... jakimś związku.

Zanim Sherrinford zdążył odpowiedzieć, John kątem oka zobaczył postać, poruszającą się za kolumną. Odwrócił się i prawie jęknął,  
gdy zobaczył srogą figurę Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Sherlock! - krzyknął Sherrinford ze złością.  
\- Jak długo tu jesteś?  
\- Wystarczająco długo, żeby zobaczyć, że zasługujesz na wydziedziczenie. I na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że John będzie miał lepiej ze  
mną, jeśli pomoże mi w poszukiwaniu bestii - odpowiedział ze spokojem najmłodszy Holmes, chociaż John mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie  
wyraźnie poddenerwowanie. Jego zwykle porcelanowa twarz teraz przybrała kolorów. Blondyn nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.  
\- Dołączysz do mnie? - zapytał Sherlock. Zanim John odpowiedział, spojrzał na obu braci Holmes.  
\- Tak.


	8. Wejście pod prąd

✲✲✲

Sherlock kipiał ze złości - co nie było dla niego typowym zachowaniem - jednak to, co tylko pogarszało sprawę, była świadomość,  
co było tego przyczyną. Samo wspomnienie słów Sherrinforda, skierowanych do Johna wystarczyło, by żołądek geniusza skręcał się  
z wściekłości. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego, ale wiedział, że była to zazdrość. Wiedział, że zwykli ludzie często odczuwali  
tego typu rzeczy, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że on będzie w stanie tego doświadczyć. Sherlock nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie, by czuć  
się zagrożony, przecież to było naturalne, że pragnął uwagi Johna. Chłopiec był bystry i na dodatek pochodził z innej części kraju,  
co samo w sobie było pociągające. Oczywiście był zazdrosny, ponieważ wiedział, że jego brat nie był odpowiednim towarzystwem  
dla kogoś takiego jak John. Sherrinford był zwyczajny i prosty, blond chłopiec zasługiwał na lepszego przyjaciela. _Przyjaciel_. Sherlock  
nigdy nie miał przyjaciół oprócz jego tragicznie zmarłej kuzynki. Czy John będzie chciał być jego przyjacielem? Wydawało się, że  
chłopiec naprawdę dobrze bawił się w jego towarzystwie, co było niespotykane dla innych - nie wliczając w to Demeter.  
\- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niższego chłopca, który szedł tuż obok niego. Byli blisko, Sherlock mógł zobaczyć małe blizny na pięknej twarzy  
Johna. _Piękna twarz. Od kiedy nie mogę przestać myśleć o pięknych rzeczach?_ Geniusz wiedział, że nie myślał o zwykłym pięknie, myślał  
o Johnie. Zastanawiał się, skąd wzięły się te blizny, nie wyglądały naturalnie, jakby spowodowane przez jakąś chorobę. Sherlock poczuł  
się chory na myśl o innej możliwości. Odrzucił myśli na ten temat i zamiast tego poczuł ulgę, patrząc na Johna.

\- Idziemy nad brzeg rzeki. Może znajdziemy tam jakieś ślady bestii - odpowiedział geniusz. John kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu.  
\- Myślisz, że w pobliżu kręci się ich więcej, jak mówią ludzie?  
\- Nie. Jeżeli istniałoby stado tych bestii, pół naszej wsi byłaby już martwa - odpowiedział Sherlock, krocząc szybkim krokiem.  
\- Nie weźmiemy koni?  
\- Wolę iść, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
\- Wcale.

John odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, Sherlock zignorował dreszcze, które przeszły przez jego ciało. Szli w milczeniu przez kilka minut, kiedy  
w końcu John postanowił przerwać ciszę.  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, co widziałeś, ale...  
\- John - Sherlock nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
\- To naprawdę nie mój interes, co robisz w wolnym czasie. Słyszałem, że jesteś w wieży i chciałem, żebyś towarzyszył mi w tej konkretnej  
sprawie, to wszystko - powiedział, przed ponownym ruszeniem przed siebie. John próbował nadążyć za długimi krokami bruneta.  
\- W porządku. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że... sam już nie wiem. Tak naprawdę, nie szukam żadnego związku. Tylko bóg jeden  
wie, ile razy w życiu byłem w związku z szalonymi osobami... Nie to, że ty i twoi bracia jesteście szaleni! Nie o to mi...  
\- John, poważnie. Mógłbyś się przymknąć i przez chwilę nic nie mówić? Proszę.  
Sherlock nie zwracał uwagi na ukłucie w piersi, słysząc słowa Johna. Nie miał nic przeciwko, zdecydowanie nie.

John nie odważył się odezwać, dopóki nie dotarli nad brzeg rzeki. Prąd w Glaslyn był silniejszy niż zwykle, jednak na jej dnie wszystko  
pozostawało takie samo. Z wody wystawało kilka kamieni, które umożliwiły im przejście na drugi brzeg. Sherlock ostrożnie stanął na  
pierwszym i największym z nich. Powierzchnia była mokra i śliska, ale wystarczająco dobra, by się utrzymać. Powoli i uważnie przeskakiwał  
z kamienia na kamień, aż dotarł na drugą stronę rzeki. Wtedy odwrócił się i spojrzał na Johna, który był już na trzecim kamieniu. Blondyn  
był prawie na miejscu, kiedy poślizgnął się, Sherlock zrobił dwa szybkie kroki i złapał chłopca w swoje ramiona.

\- W porządku? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Jego serce zabiło szybciej na myśl, że John mógł zrobić sobie krzywdę. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby,  
żeby tak się stało. Geniusz pomógł blondynowi, aż obaj stanęli na stabilnym podłożu.  
\- Tak, przepraszam. Czasami moja noga... W każdym razie, czy powinniśmy się teraz rozdzielić?  
Uwaga Sherlocka była trochę rozproszona przez komentarz o nodze. To była kolejna rana, uszkodzenie, uraz, pęknięta kość? Był tak  
zamyślony, że przegapił ostatnie pytanie Johna.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Zapytałem, czy powinniśmy się rozdzielić? Żeby poszukać śladów - powiedział blondyn z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Och.

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
\- Nie. Będziemy mieli większe szanse z bestią, jeżeli będziemy trzymać się razem.  
\- Dobrze.  
John przeszedł kilka metrów i przykucnął na ziemi. Odchrząknął po paru sekundach i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który zrobił to samo, tylko  
kilka metrów dalej.

\- Eee... Czego dokładnie szukamy? To znaczy, wiem, że śladów... ale jakich dokładnie?  
\- Ciało znaleziono przy tamtej skale, podobnie jak moją kuzynkę. Są dwie możliwości: albo kobieta była ranna i próbowała przekroczyć  
rzekę, bez powodzenia, albo została przyciągnięta tutaj przez bestię. Jak sądzisz, co jest bardziej możliwe?  
\- To, że bestia ją tutaj przyciągnęła. Jeżeli jej ciało byłoby w podobnym stanie, jak twojej kuzynki, kobieta nie miałaby siły chodzić, nie  
mówiąc już nawet o skoku przez Glaslyn - powiedział John, marszcząc uroczo brwi.  
\- Dokładnie - ton Sherlocka przepełniony był dumą.  
\- Pytanie brzmi: dlaczego? Dlaczego te bestie starają się popisywać?  
\- Mam lepsze pytanie. Gdzie się ukrywają? - zapytał John i przegrzebał palcem leżące na ziemi liście i kamienie.  
\- Przecież muszą czasami spać, prawda? - dodał.  
\- Niekoniecznie. Słyszałeś, co powiedział mój bezużyteczny brat, że bestie są pół ludźmi. Co, jeśli odsypiają w ludzkiej formie?

Sherlock wstał, trzymając w dłoni jakieś kamienie, by przyjrzeć im się bliżej.  
\- Nawet jeśli to prawda, to i tak potrzebują jakiegoś miejsca, żeby się ukryć - powiedział z roztargnieniem John i rozejrzał się wokół.  
\- Może wracają do wioski i śpią w ludzkich łóżkach w swoich ludzkich domach, a sąsiedzi nie są świadomi niczego.  
\- Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Wydaje mi się, że po przemienieniu się w człowieka, potrzebują nowych ubrań i czasu na regenerację. Gdyby  
wrócili do domu zaraz po przemianie, ludzie z pewnością by to zauważyli... Ich dziwne zachowanie nie uszłoby uwadze sąsiadów - mówił  
John i znów odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, po czym ukląkł, by przyjrzeć się, sam nie wiedział czemu.

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Nie wiedzieli dokładnie, kiedy i na jak długo bestia przybiera ludzką postać, nie mieli również  
pojęcia, jakim człowiekiem mogła ona być. Mieszkańcy Beddgelert byli zwykle bardzo spokojni i nieuważni, ale nawet najprostsze umysły  
z pewnością zauważyłby dziwne zachowanie ich sąsiada, zwłaszcza że wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski znali się, chociażby z widzenia. John miał  
rację. Sherlock nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś oprócz niego miał rację. John udowadniał po raz kolejny, że potrafił skradać geniuszowi  
pierwsze doświadczenia w wielu rzeczach.

\- W takim razie, bestie mają kryjówki a w nich schowane ubrania i pozostałe rzeczy, dzięki czemu po powrocie do domów nie wzbudzają  
żadnych podejrzeń - powiedział Sherlock cicho i spokojnie.  
\- Tak! - John spojrzał na geniusza, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały.  
\- I nie ma lepszego miejsca na kryjówkę niż las. Prawda?  
\- Prawda.

Sherlock niemal uśmiechnął się na spostrzegawczość Johna, ale postanowił zachować to dla siebie.  
\- O, Sherlock! Spójrz! Znalazłem coś! - krzyknął John, szybko wstając z miejsca, trzymając coś w dłoni.  
\- Wygląda na opaskę na głowę - powiedział i podał Sherlockowi znalezisko, który natychmiast zabrał go z dłoni blondyna. Była to liliowa,  
satynowa opaska z wyszytymi, złotymi zdobieniami. Była wilgotna, brudna i rozszarpana na krawędziach.  
\- Gdzie to znalazłeś?  
\- Dokładnie tam - powiedział John i wskazał na gęstą trawę. Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem,  
\- A więc bestia przeciągnęła pannę Graham z tamtej strony. Co nie znaczy jednak, że jest tam kryjówka.  
\- Ale to dobre miejsce, żeby zacząć, prawda? - John uśmiechnął się z entuzjazmem.  
\- Prawda. Jednak... jesteś pewny? - zapytał Sherlock i spojrzał w dół.  
\- Pewny czego?  
\- Wiem, że doszedłeś do tego miejsca, ale nie musisz iść dalej, jeżeli nie chcesz. Zrozumiem, jeśli... - powiedział geniusz, podnosząc  
wzrok, ale blondyn przerwał mu w pół zdania.  
\- Och, proszę. Tak jakbym miał coś bardziej ekscytującego do zrobienia! Poza tym myślę, że potrzebujesz mnie - dodał John dokuczliwym  
tonem i z uśmiechem na ustach. Sherlock jedynie prychnął i ruszył w kierunku tajemniczego lasu. Jednak w środku uśmiechał się szeroko,  
a przez jego głowę przelatywała jedna myśl: _Tak, potrzebuję cię._

  


	9. Rozdarty na strzępy

✲✲✲

Byli zmęczeni i wyczerpani. Pomimo tego, że było chłodno i orzeźwiała ich letnia bryza, z czoła Sherlocka i Johna spływały krople potu.  
Geniusz odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na blond chłopca, który odpoczywał z rękami opartymi na kolanach. Jego blond włosy były całe  
wilgotne i zmierzwione, a klatka piersiowa opadała szybko ze zmęczenia. Sherlock nie wiedział, co dokładnie tak bardzo przyciągało  
jego wzrok w tej scenie. Co przyciągało go do Johna. Wiedział jedynie, że chłopak w jego oczach był naprawdę atrakcyjny i nie mógł  
oprzeć się, by się mu przyglądać, gdy tylko miał na to okazję. Wcześniej nie czuł chęci, żeby komuś przyglądać się w taki sposób.

Szli przez las od dłuższego czasu, natrafili jedynie na kilka śladów i ścieżek, które mogły prowadzić do kryjówki bestii, jednak nie byli  
nawet pewni, czy rzeczywiście prowadzą do tego, czego szukali. Sherlock czuł niepokój i niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie pokazywał tego  
po sobie. Popisywał się przed Johnem? No cóż, to nie byłoby nic nowego, prawda? Sherlock zazwyczaj lubił pokazywać swoją inteligencję  
i udowadniać, że wszystko wokół było zwyczajne i nudne. Tak się zwykle zachowywał. Więc dlaczego tym razem było jakoś inaczej?  
Dlaczego wszystko, co miało związek z Johnem, musiał być tak irytująco inne?

\- Sherlock? Czy to jeden z tych razów, kiedy zgubiłeś się w swoich myślach? - zapytał John zachrypniętym z pragnienia głosem.  
Geniusz potrząsnął głową, jego ciemne loki przykleiły się do mokrego czoła.  
\- Tak. Mój pałac umysłu jest...  
\- Ogromny? - John uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ręce nad głową. Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Bardzo.  
\- W takim razie, dlaczego nie skorzystasz z tego jakże obszernego budynku i nie odnajdziesz tej przeklętej kryjówki?  
John skrzyżował ramiona i uniósł jedną brew w zapytaniu. Geniusz prychnął.  
\- Staram się to zrobić, ale ta istota wie, jak ukryć za sobą wszelkie ślady. To... dziwne.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? Dziwne? To najlepsze słowo, jakie mogłeś wymyślić, żeby opisać całą tę sytuację? Ponieważ ja bez problemów  
mogę znaleźć tysiąc trafniejszych określeń, by...  
\- Ciii... - Sherlock przerwał blondynowi w pół słowa i przycisnął palec do swoich ust. John zmarszczył brwi i położył ręce na biodrach.  
\- Nie uciszaj mnie, Holmes!  
Brunet przewrócił oczami.  
\- John, bądź cicho. Usłyszałem coś.

Blond chłopiec zamilkł natychmiast i zagryzł dolną wargę, jednocześnie Sherlock starał się nie myśleć, jak obsceniczny i kuszący wydał  
mu się ten gest. Zrobił dwa szybkie kroki w kierunku najbliższego drzewa i przykucną, po czym odwrócił głowę i dał znak Johnowi, by  
do niego dołączył. Chłopiec zrobił to, o co został poproszony. Klęczeli obok siebie, rozglądali się dookoła i nadstawiali uszu. Sherlock  
nie sądził, że te odgłosy wydawała bestia, kroki były zbyt lekkie a ruchy za szybkie jak dla tak ciężkiej i wielkiej istoty. Jednak nie miał  
zamiaru ryzykować i zachowywać się głośno - może byłoby inaczej, gdyby był sam, ale nigdy z Johnem tuż obok niego.

Hałas stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż w pewnym momencie oboje odskoczyli i upadli obok siebie na zimną trawę. Sherlock był gotów,  
by zasłonić Johna swoim ciałem, jednak nie było takiej potrzeby. Ich stres spowodowany był przez małe i niewinne stworzonko. Jeża.  
Sherlock westchnął z ulgą, wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Johna.

\- Drogi boże. Jeż?  
Blond chłopiec roześmiał się.  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie cieszyłem się bardziej na widok jeża!  
Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał nisko.  
\- Przypomina mi ciebie.  
John wyglądał na uroczo urażonego, ale w jego niebieskich oczach nie było widać złości.  
\- Że co, przepraszam?

Sherlock podszedł bliżej i stanął z blondynem twarzą w twarz. Nie potrafił ukryć uśmieszku, nie powiedział nic, jedynie powoli dotknął  
ramienia Johna, by strzepnąć z niego niewidzialny kurz. John wyglądał na zmieszanego, po chwili odchrząknął i zrobił krok do tyłu. W tym  
momencie Sherlock wiedział już, że również miał jakiś wpływ na blond chłopca. To sprawiło jedynie, że jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

\- Nie zauważyłeś?  
\- Czego? - zapytał John i schował ręce za swoimi plecami.  
\- Tego, że wyglądasz jak jeż - dodał Sherlock dokuczliwym tonem.  
\- Cóż za absurd! Ja...  
\- Jesteś mały, ale zwarty, uroczy, ale bardzo odważny, masz krótkie nagi, ale jesteś szybki - wymieniał Sherlock z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Uroczy? Ja nie jestem uroczy!  
\- Och, oczywiście, że nie - dodał geniusz sarkastycznym tonem.

John zakrył twarz rękoma i pokręcił głową.  
\- Już nic dzisiaj nie znajdziemy. Robi się ciemno...  
\- Masz rację. Będziemy musieli przełożyć nasze poszukiwania na później. Oczywiście, jeżeli chcesz mi nadal pomagać.  
\- No cóż. Obrażasz mnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, czasami wydaje mi się, że zapominasz o mojej obecności i nie odzywasz się,  
kiedy wędrujesz wewnątrz swojego pałacu... - John zamilkł na chwilę, by wziąć oddech.  
\- ...ale niech mnie licho, jeśli teraz się poddam - dokończył z uśmiechem. Jednak jego twarz spoważniała w chwili, gdy spojrzał na  
Sherlocka, który przyglądał mu się bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Sherlock? Mam na myśli, że nadal chcę szukać z tobą śladów i bestii. Rozumiesz?

Geniusz nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. W głowie wciąż przetwarzał to, co właśnie usłyszał. "Czasami wydaje mi się, że zapominasz o mojej  
obecności...". Jak John mógł tak myśleć, skoro ostatnimi czasy był jedyną rzeczą, jaka zaprzątała myśli Sherlocka?

✲✲✲

Mycroft popijał herbatę i wzdychał co chwilę. Czuł się nieswojo, jednak pogrzeb, z którego właśnie wrócił, nie był tego powodem. Właśnie  
zaczął się wieczór trzeciego dnia, odkąd bestia zaczęła atakować ich wioskę - odkąd znaleziono martwą Demeter. Dzień wcześniej Sherlock  
wrócił do domu bardzo późno i najstarszemu bratu zajęło bardzo dużo czasu i wysiłku, by wydobyć z niego informacje. Na dodatek to nie  
była jedyna szokująca rzecz, jakiej się dowiedział. Właśnie z tego powodu siedział teraz w gospodzie, przy drewnianym stole, naprzeciw  
pani Hudson, czekając na Johna, który kończył brać kąpiel.

\- Co się dzieje, Mycroft, mój drogi chłopcze? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego - powiedziała starsza kobieta z kawałkiem ciasta na widelcu.  
Mycroft stłumił kolejne westchnienie.  
\- Po wsi krąży bestia, która zabija niewinnych ludzi, pani Hudson. Więc, zgadza się, jestem zmartwiony.  
Pani Hudson nie wydawała się urażona słowami mężczyzny i kontynuowała.  
\- Wiem o tym, kochanie. Ale jest coś jeszcze. Nie mylę się, prawda?

Nie. Pani Hudson miała całkowitą rację. Chociaż Mycroft miał wątpliwości, co tak naprawdę sprawiało, że czuł się właśnie tak jak obecnie.  
Może z powodu nałożenia się na siebie dwóch problemów? Po pierwsze w ciągu ostatniego dnia nie było wiadomości o nowych ofiarach.  
Oczywiście Mycroft był zadowolony z tego powodu, jednak przeczuwał, że już niebawem stanie się coś złego. Może kolejne morderstwo  
albo coś gorszego? Tylko co mogłoby być gorsze? Drugi problem tkwił w jego głowie: John. Noc wcześniej Mycroft był wściekły na swojego  
młodszego brata, nie tylko dlatego, że postanowił wytropić bestię, nie mówiąc o tym nikomu, ale na dodatek wziął ze sobą Johna. John  
Watson nie istniał po to, by narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo - chociaż o dziwo blondyn wydawał się czerpać z tego radość.

\- Mycroft? - głos Johna rozległ się echem po pokoju. Rudy mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niskiego chłopca.  
Blondyn wyglądał pięknie jak zawsze. Mycroft wstał instynktownie i ukłonił się z szacunkiem w kierunku Johna, który powtórzył jego  
ruch. Blondyn minął wyższego mężczyznę, przywitał się z ciotką i usiadł przy stole. Mycroft stał bez ruchu, ale jego wzrok padł na oczy  
starszej kobiety.

\- Czy byłaby pani tak miła i dała nam chwilę prywatności, pani Hudson?  
\- Jak najbardziej... ale nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowy, Mycroft. Jestem przekonana, że cokolwiek zrobił mój bratanek, zrobił to przez  
wpływ twojego brata - powiedziała kobieta. Wstała z westchnieniem i wyszła z pokoju.  
\- Wybacz mi, John, że niepokoję cię o takiej porze bez wcześniejszego powiadomienia - Mycroft upił łyk letniej już teraz herbaty.  
\- Proszę, nie przejmuj się tym, Mycroft. Chcę cię tylko powiadomić, że robię to z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że Sherlock mnie do tego  
zmusza - odpowiedział John, smarując dżemem kawałek chleba.  
\- Wiem o tym, John. Jestem pewny, że nie zrobiłbyś nic, wbrew własnej woli.

Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował z lekkim zawahaniem.  
\- Jestem tutaj, ponieważ prawdę mówiąc, martwi mnie sytuacja z tobą i moim młodszym bratem.  
\- Dlaczego? Sherlock wydaje się na tyle rozsądny, żeby...  
\- Nie Sherlock.  
Mycroft zamknął oczy na kilka sekund, po czym znów spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Sherrinford.

Blondyn wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, z pewnością nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Odchrząknął ze zdenerwowaniem.  
\- Czy on... Nie wiem, dlaczego fatygowałeś się tutaj z tego powodu.  
John zamrugał kilka razy, jego policzki pokryły delikatne rumieńce. Mycroft uznał to za bardzo pociągające, ale milczał na ten temat.  
\- Sherrinford lubi dużo mówić i się całować, John. Muszę dodać, że chodzi mi o dosłowne znaczenie tych słów.  
Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy i uniósł ręce.  
\- Co? My nie... Nie całowaliśmy się, Mycroft. Nie wiem, co ci takiego powiedział, ale...  
\- Nie martw się, John. Wiem o tym. Ale wiem również, że próbował to zrobić. I będzie dalej próbował, dopóki nie dopnie swego - ton  
Mycrofta był zimny, ale mężczyzna starał się brzmieć tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł.  
\- Sherrinford ma już wyrobioną pewną opinię, John. Ty jesteś nowy w naszej wiosce, ale jestem pewien, że nie chciałbyś, żeby twoje  
imię, było z nim powiązywane.

John rozważał przez chwilę słowa drugiego mężczyzny, wpatrywał się w stół, a jego paznokcie rysowały wzory na talerzu. W końcu, gdy  
spojrzał w górę, w jego oczach było widać swego rodzaju determinację.  
\- Dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz? - zapytał poważnym tonem.  
To oczywiście zaskoczyło starszego mężczyznę, który przez dłuższą chwilę unikał wzroku Johna, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Widzę w tobie ogromny potencjał, John.  
\- Potencjał? W czym? - zapytał blondyn ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- W zastaniu lekarzem - odpowiedział Mycroft. John zakrztusił się, po czym wytarł usta serwetką.  
\- Wybacz... - wziął głęboki oddech przed kontynuowaniem.  
\- Skąd niby o tym wiesz?  
\- Jestem równie spostrzegawczy co Sherlock, John. Tak naprawdę, śmiem twierdzić, że jestem lepszy.  
Mycroft nie mógł się powstrzymać i na jego twarzy zagościł dumny uśmiech.  
\- Możesz liczyć na wsparcie od naszej rodziny, by zrealizować swoje marzenie, jeśli... będziesz trzymać się z dala od Sherrinforda. Mój  
brat jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale nie ma zasad i nie zna granic. Dlatego też nie zasługuje na szacunek wśród potężnych rodzin. Wiem,  
że jest bardzo... charyzmatyczny, ale naprawdę radzę ci zachować do niego dystans, jeżeli zależy ci na karierze zawodowej.

John przyglądał się mężczyźnie przez kilka chwil z otwartymi ustami i zdumionym wyrazem na uroczej i silnej twarzy. W pewnym  
momencie pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Jeżeli dobre rady byłby cenne, byłby sprzedawane, a nie dawane. A teraz, jeżeli mi wybaczysz... mam ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Mycorft - po raz pierwszy od lat - nie mógł znaleźć słów, by odpowiedzieć. Po prostu patrzył na Johna, który wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

✲✲✲

John nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mycroft miał odwagę powiedzieć mu to wszystko. Sherrinford był jego bratem, jak starszy Holmes mógł  
mówić o nim, jakby był czarną owcą w ich rodzinie, jakby przynosił im wstyd? To prawda, że mężczyznę trudno było kontrolować i  
był typem rozpustnika, ale nikt nie powinien traktować drugiego człowieka w taki sposób, tym bardziej, jeżeli łączyły ich więzy krwi.  
John nie dał się zastraszyć przez najstarszego z braci Holmes. Był dorosły, mógł podejmować za siebie decyzje a później stawić czoła  
ewentualnym konsekwencjom. Nie potrzebował rodziny Holmesów, by zostać lekarzem, był wystarczająco inteligentny i samodzielny,  
by zdobyć wykształcenie na własną rękę, nawet jeżeli miałby to zająć wiele lat. Mycroft Holmes był uroczy i zdecydowanie przystojny,  
John nie mógł się oszukiwać i twierdzić, że nie czuł do niego przyciągania - tak samo, jak z dwoma pozostałymi braćmi - jednak chłopak  
był zdecydowany, że nie podda się tak łatwo.

John szedł przed siebie i nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi, dokąd prowadziły go jego nogi. Wiedział, że wszedł do lasu, ale nie był pewien  
którą drogą, ponieważ wszystko wokół wyglądało tak samo. Wiedział również, że Harry prawdopodobnie zabiłaby go, gdyby się dowiedziała,  
że poszedł w takie miejsce sam, bez niczyjej opieki, jednak po chwili przestał się tym zamartwiać. Pomyślał o Sherlocku, ale wydało mu się,  
że wciąganie drugą osobę byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, tym bardziej że wokół panował mrok, a niebezpieczna bestia polowała na bezbronne  
ofiary. John pozbył się pesymistycznych myśli i ruszył do przodu zdecydowanym krokiem.

Wokół było słychać jedynie jego kroki i ciężki oddech, co wziął za dobry znak. John cieszył się, że jego wzrok był na tyle dobry, by mógł  
włóczyć się bez pochodni, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Miał nadzieję, że tej nocy bestia przemieniła się w człowieka i była bardzo  
daleko od miejsca, w którym przebywał. Jednak John nie miał szczęścia w życiu, dlatego zawsze nosił przy sobie nóż - jednak to i tak  
nie stanowiło żadnej ochrony przed krwiożerczą bestią.

John mimowolnie wrócił wspomnieniami do czasów dzieciństwa, przypomniał sobie o swoim starym psie, Baskie, który lubił  
zaznaczać swój teren wokół domu. Jeżeli bestia chociaż trochę przypominała wilka albo psa, to miała prawdopodobnie ten sam  
instynkt, który kazał jej oznaczać terytorium. John wiedział również, że zapach moczu tak wielkiej bestii musiał być naprawdę  
silny. Chłopak przypomniał sobie, że ostatnim razem, gdy był w tym miejscu, poczuł coś dziwnego, jednak wtedy jeszcze się  
nad tym tak nie zastanawiał. Teraz wyostrzył wszystkie swoje zmysły.

Zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno, jednak John nie znalazł niczego. Już zaczął żałować decyzji o ponownym przeszukaniu terenu, gdy  
nagle usłyszał dziwny hałas. Był to taki sam dźwięk jak jego pierwszej nocy w Beddgelert. I to zdecydowanie nie był jeż. John  
zamarł i oparł się o najbliższe drzewo, po czym osunął się na ziemię. Jego lewa ręka powędrowała do pasa, by chwycić nóż, lecz  
zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, gdy zobaczył bestię. Przypominała tę, którą udało im się zabić, jednak ta miała inny kolor. Sierść  
pierwszej była czarna z szarymi pasmami, podczas gdy bestia stojąca przed Johnem była biało beżowa. Co dziwne, jej oczy były  
niebieskie. John zdołał dostrzec te szczegóły, ponieważ potwór stał zaledwie kilka metrów dalej i wpatrywał się w niego. Blond  
chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie się poruszyć i jedyne co może zrobić, to stawić czoła śmierci.

Bestia zawyła i skoczyła w kierunku Johna, który trzymał oczy otwarte. Przyglądał się stworzeniu, stojącemu tuż przed nim. John  
niemal zmarszczył brwi, był zdezorientowany brakiem agresji i powarkiwań bestii. Zwierzę wielką łapą dotknęło uda blondyna,  
przez co jego ciało zesztywniało jeszcze bardziej. Chwile później bestia zbliżyła się i zaczęła obwąchiwać Johna pod pachami, a  
następnie zatopiła nos w jego szyi.

John dyszał ciężko, a jego ręce drżały z adrenaliny. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, jednak jednocześnie dziwnie nie czuł się zagrożony.  
Pomyślał nawet, że zdoła nawet dotknąć sierści tego stwora, ale zanim zdążył wyciągnąć rękę, bestia podniosła łeb, by spojrzeć w  
innym kierunku.  
\- John?!  
Bestia warknęła, gdy rozległ się głos i spoglądając ostatni raz na blondyna, zniknęła, zostawiając za sobą nie do końca przerażonego, lekko  
rozczarowanego i całkowicie zdezorientowanego Johna Watsona.


	10. Chapter 10

✲✲✲

\- John?! - krzyknął Mycroft w momencie, gdy usłyszał odgłosy dochodzące zza drzew. Nie chciał przyznać, że w tym momencie jego  
serce biło tak mocno, że obawiał się, że wyjdzie mu przez gardło. Słyszał Harriet, nerwowo oddychającą za jego plecami i był dumny  
z siebie, że sam potrafił kontrolować swoje nerwy i oddech.

Jego myśli zostały przerwane, gdy usłyszał głośne wycie z bardzo bliska. Wskazał ręką na Harriet i dwóch innych mężczyzn, których  
zabrał ze sobą, żeby zatrzymali się i zaczekali. Po okolicy rozniosły się ciężkie kroki, na pewno nienależące do człowieka. Mycroft  
przez ułamek sekundy był pewny, że zostanie zaatakowany przez bestię, na szczęście jedyną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była futrzana  
postać, uciekająca pomiędzy drzewami. Kiedy był pewny, że zwierzę nie wróci, ruszył do przodu i odezwał się głośno.

\- John? Jesteś gdzieś?  
\- Tak! Tutaj. Mycroft? - usłyszał delikatną odpowiedź. Jego kolana niemal zadrżały z ulgi, gdy usłyszał ten głos, którego tak pragnął.  
\- Johnny! - krzyknęła Harriet i ruszyła przed siebie, zanim Mycroft zdążył zareagować. Najstarszy z braci Holmes przeklął się w  
duchu za to, że nie był wystarczająco szybki, by John zobaczył go jako pierwszego.

Młody chłopak spotkał się z siostrą w połowie drogi. Wyglądał na nieco wstrząśniętego, ale poza tym całkiem w porządku. Nawet  
lepiej niż Mycroft oczekiwał. Rodzeństwo objęło się mocno, a rudy mężczyzna odrzucił myśl, że nigdy nie robił tego ze swoimi  
braćmi. W rzeczywistości nigdy się tym nie przejmował, aż do teraz. W jaki sposób John potrafił wywołać u niego takie myśli? Te  
ciemne niebieskie oczy i jedwabiście złote włosy miały w sobie coś więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Mycroft  
nie był pewien, czy powinien kochać, czy nienawidzić młodego chłopca. Nie, to nieprawda. Był prawie pewny, co czuł.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem tutaj? - zapytał John, wyrywając go z myśli.  
\- Tutaj nie ma zbyt wielu miejsc, do których można się udać, John. A ponieważ twoja siostra powiedziała mi, że zniknąłeś z waszego  
pokoju i wiedziałem jednocześnie, że nie ma cię w moim domu, las był jedynym logicznym miejscem. Zwłaszcza że ty i Sherlock  
przeprowadzaliście w nim małe dochodzenie - mówiąc to, niewidocznie przewrócił oczami, chociaż jego opinia na ten temat była  
słyszalna w jego głosie. Oczywiście nie wspomniał o strachu, kiedy młoda kobieta z rozpaczą w głosie zapukała do jego drzwi.

John zmarszczył na sekundę brwi, patrząc na pozostałych mężczyzn za plecami Mycrofta.  
\- Czy Sherlock jest gdzieś w pobliżu?  
\- Nie, ja... nie chciałem go martwić - powiedział Mycroft, kręcąc głową. To nie było kłamstwo, jednak ciemniejsza strona jego umysłu  
chciała, żeby to on był wybawcą Johna, bez niepotrzebnego mieszania w to jego braci.  
\- Dziękuję ci za to. I... Przepraszam. Ja...  
\- Masz za co przepraszać, John! Nie możesz nas tak straszyć! Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Przychodząc tutaj SAMEMU w ciemności i w  
dodatku z bestią zjadającą ludzi, która kręci się w pobliżu! - Harriet potrząsnęła go za ramiona. Jej twarz była czerwona ze strachu  
i irytacji.

\- Wiem. To nie było zbyt mąd...  
\- Oczywiście, że nie było do jasnej cholery!  
\- Wybacz mi, Harry. Po prostu musiałem coś sprawdzić - powiedział John i spojrzał w ziemię.  
\- Musiałeś robić to w nocy?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. W tym momencie Mycroft zdecydował, że odchrząknie i przyciągnie uwagę rodzeństwa.  
\- Jestem przekonany, że możecie przedyskutować to w bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Chodźmy, bestia wciąż może być w pobliżu.

W momencie, gdy Mycroft odwrócił się, by iść z powrotem do wioski, poczuł lekkie dotknięcie palców na swoim prawym ramieniu.  
Spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył Johna, który patrzył na niego wyrazistym wyrazem twarzy i błyszczącymi oczami. Ile serc John złamał  
w ciągu swojego życia? Mycroft nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tej liczby. Kto nie zakochałby się w tym uczciwym, odważnym, przystojnym  
i uroczym mężczyźnie? Był stracony. John Watson został stworzony, by wywrócić jego świat do góry nogami, był o tym przekonany.

\- Dziękuję, Mycroft. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś po mnie.  
John posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech, po czym wziął siostrę za rękę i ruszył przed siebie, mijając najstarszego Holmesa. Tak, był stracony.  
Ale niech go diabli, jeżeli nie kochał tego uczucia. Uczucia stracenia dla Johna Watsona.

✲✲✲

\- Co? - krzyknął Sherlock prosto w twarz Mycrofta.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ohydny, zakochany w ciastach brat nie powiedział mu o tym, że John zaginął tuż pod jego nosem.  
Jednocześnie winił się za to, że sam nie zorientował się wcześniej. Jego wnętrzności skręcały się na samą myśl o Johnie w  
niebezpieczeństwie, podczas gdy on siedział w swoim pokoju nad eksperymentem, zupełnie nie świadomy tego, co działo się w  
lesie. Co, jeżeli stałoby się najgorsze? Co, jeśli John... Sherlock zamknął oczy i mocno zacisnął pięści. Jego oddech był nierówny.

\- Jak śmiałeś? On jest MOIM przyjacielem. To ja powinienem tam być - kontynuował Sherlock groźnym, ale nieco cichszym tonem.  
Oczywiście nie łudził się nawet, że zastraszy brata. Mycroft westchnął, a Sherlock poczuł chęć uderzenia go w jego okrągłą twarz.  
\- Nie zrobiłbyś niczego, czego ja nie dałbym rady. Tak naprawdę mógłbyś jedynie pogorszyć sprawę przez swoją arogancję i impulsywność.  
Tym razem to młodszy Holmes westchnął i sam nienawidził tego dźwięku.  
\- Że co proszę? To JA jestem arogancki? Chyba mówisz o sobie! A na dodatek... impulsywny? Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że  
jestem racjonalny, nie mogę...  
\- Owszem, ale tylko, kiedy twój umysł jest czysty. Jednak nie jest taki już od jakiegoś czasu. Mylę się, mój bracie? A więc tak, mógłbyś  
zachować się impulsywnie, żeby uratować życie Johna, z powodu swoich uczuć.

Sherlock odrzucił głowę w tył i zaśmiał się gorzko.  
\- Ty dwulicowy draniu. Jesteś prawie tak samo zachwycony nim, jak ja. Myślisz, że tego nie widzę? - warknął Sherlock. Nienawidził  
faktu, że widział zachowanie brata. Nie tylko Mycrofta, ale i Sherrinforda. Johnowi udało się schwytać w garść wszystkich trzech braci  
Holmes. Sherlock byłby za to wściekły na blond chłopca, gdyby nie był tak psychicznie i fizycznie niezdolny do posiadania negatywnych  
uczuć względem Johna.

Mycroft zawahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim odpowiedział zdeterminowanym głosem.  
\- To, co czuję bądź nie, jest tylko i wyłącznie moją sprawą. I w odróżnieniu od ciebie, nie pozwoliłbym sobie na błądzenie myślami.  
Nadal jestem sobą.  
Ich kłótnia ustała w chwili, gdy usłyszeli cyniczny chichot, dochodzący od drzwi. Sherrinford stał oparty o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi  
ramionami i zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Sherlock chciał chwycić obu braci i odgryźć ich głowy jednym szybkim ruchem. Może  
dzięki temu dostaliby nauczkę.

\- Jesteście obaj przezabawni.  
Sherrinford zamilkł na chwilę, by złapać oddech, podczas gdy Sherlock i Mycroft spojrzeli na niego ze sztyletami w oczach.  
\- Chociaż je jestem w takiej samej sytuacji, jeżeli mam być szczery. Walczymy w przegranej bitwie. John jest już zainteresowany  
kimś innym. I to nie mężczyzną.

Sherlock poczuł, że tonie i prawie stracił równowagę. Nienawidził się za to, że został tak zraniony przez tych kilka słów. Jednak  
wydawało się mu, że jego serce zostało rozbite na kawałki. Usłyszał trzask rozdzierający jego uszy. Czy to był dźwięk złamanego serca?  
\- To dobrze dla Johna. Jestem pewny, że jego miłość jest odwzajemniona - powiedział Mycroft, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się  
jego młodszemu bratu.  
\- Zabawne, Mycroft. Nawet nasz martwy pies nie uwierzyłby w twoje słowa - powiedział Sherrinford głosem przepełniony kpiną.  
\- To boli, bracie. Ale pomyślałem, że powinienem was ostrzec.  
\- Nie wyglądasz na zbyt zranionego. Zastanawiam się, czy sam uwierzyłeś w to kłamstwo, że ta sprawa cię nie obchodzi - odpowiedział  
Mycroft.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem świadomy tego, co czuję i gdyby ktoś o to zapytał, odpowiedziałbym zgodnie z prawdą. Ja nie tłumię  
w sobie uczuć tak jak wasza dwójka.

W pomieszczeniu nastała niezręczna cisza. Sherlock poczuł palce starszego brata, które chwyciły go za rękę na tyle delikatnie, by  
go zirytować.  
\- Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?  
Odepchnął dłoń Mycrofta i ruszył do wyjścia, jednak zanim opuścił pomieszczenie, zatrzymał się tuż przed Sherrinfordem. Jego  
srebrne oczy spojrzały na niebieskie z niemym wyzwaniem.

\- Co? - zapytał jego brat, ukrywając nerwowość.  
\- Kim ona jest? - Sherlock starał się nie warknąć, ale nic to nie dało.  
\- Wiesz kim. Mary Morstan. - Sherrinford przechylił głowę  
Tak, wiedział. Wiedział o tym. Jednak to w ogóle nie polepszało sytuacji. Musiał coś zrobić, jednak nie wiedział co i jak.  
\- Poddaj się, Sherlock. Mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, pamiętasz?  
Tak, oczywiście. Bestia. Jednak teraz Sherlock miał w głowie inne bestie. Opuścił pokój bez słowa.

✲✲✲

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to w ogóle był dobry pomysł - warknęła Harriet, kiedy wiązała swoją szatę w talii.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał John i wziął łyk ciepłej herbaty.  
\- Przyjechanie tutaj. Do tej przeklętej wioski. Słowo 'przeklętej' wydaje się idealnym przymiotnikiem.  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mieliśmy wyboru. Mogliśmy przyjechać tutaj i liczyć na pomoc ciotki Hudson albo żyć w głodzie i bez dachu nad  
głową. Nie żałuję tej decyzji i ty też nie powinnaś.  
John również owinął się ciepłym szlafrokiem. Wciąż pamiętał na skórze mroźne, leśne powietrze.

\- Oczywiście, że nie żałujesz tej decyzji! Jesteś pod zbyt wielkim wrażeniem! Wydaje ci się, że ta cała 'tajemnica' jest bardzo ciekawa,  
a ci bracia... - Harry westchnęła i przeczesała palcami swoje blond loki.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, że są dobrym towarzystwem. Jestem wdzięczna Mycroftowi za to, że pomógł mi dzisiaj cię odnaleźć, ale... Sposób, w  
jaki ta trójka patrzy na ciebie. Nie podoba mi się to.  
\- Harry... - zaczął John ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jednak jego siostra przerwała mu.  
\- To miejsce zdecydowanie nie jest bezpieczne. Ze względu na bestię i braci Holmes. Może udałoby się nam uzbierać jakieś pieniądze i  
odejść stąd. Mogłabym znaleźć pracę...  
\- Harry. Wystarczy. Proszę cię, wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Przeżyliśmy gorsze rzeczy, prawda? - John próbował uspokoić siostrę.

Dziewczyna na chwilę zamknęła oczy.  
\- Nasz ojciec był okrutnym człowiekiem, to prawda. Ale był człowiekiem. Udało nam się go pokonać, bo był ludzką istotą. Mężczyzną  
uzależnionym od alkoholu - Harry oparła się na poduszce i westchnęła po raz kolejny.  
\- A teraz ta bestia. Nawet nie wiem do końca, co to takiego jest. Ile tego jest? Nie wiemy tego my i pozostali. A bracia...  
\- Czasami wydaje mi się, że używasz bestii jako pretekstu. Bardziej obawiasz się braci Holmes. Ale mylisz się, Harry. Oni nie są naszymi  
wrogami. Są po prostu zatraceni tak jak my. Żaden z nich mnie nie skrzywdzi.  
\- Johnny... - jej głos był miękki.  
\- ...po prostu po tym wszystkim, co nas spotkało, nie potrafię nikomu zaufać. Zwłaszcza drugiemu mężczyźnie. A co dopiero trzem. Czy możesz  
sobie wyobrazić, gdyby nagle wszyscy byli na ciebie wściekli, postanowili połączyć siły i... i... Ojciec był jeden, ale nie moglibyśmy  
poradzić sobie z trójką, Johnny. My...

John odłożył filiżankę na komodę i podszedł do zarumienionej siostry, siedzącej na łóżku. Otoczył ją ramionami i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
\- Cii... Ufasz mi, prawda?  
\- Wiesz, że tak. Ufam tylko tobie - wyszeptała w jego pierś.  
\- A ja ufam Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Myślę, że ufam też pozostałym braciom. Ich postawa jest inna od naszej, ale nie są jak nasz ojciec.  
To mogę o nich powiedzieć z przekonaniem. Nigdy więcej nie będziemy musieli tego robić, Harry. Nigdy więcej. W porządku? Chciałbym  
zabrać od ciebie całą tę traumę - wymamrotał w jej włosy.  
\- Chyba masz rację. Nawet jeżeli mi się to nie podoba, muszę przyznać, że to ty jesteś tą racjonalną osobą w tej chwili - dziewczyna  
zamilkła, zanim odezwała się ponownie.  
\- A ja chciałabym, żebyś nie był ofiarą tej przemocy. Naprawdę mi przykro, Johnny. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

John wiedział, że jego siostra była na kraju łez. Harry zawsze starała się być silna dla swojego brata, co bardzo powydziwiał. Wiedział  
jednak, że czasami wszystkie mroczne wspomnienia wracały i nie mogła nic na to poradzić. On także przeżywał takie chwile - koszmary pełne  
wrzasku i czerwonych obrazów. To jednak nie miało znaczenia tak długo, jak byli razem. John przytulił siostrę jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nie ma nic, za co musiałbym ci przebaczać. Uratowałaś mnie, Harry. Przepraszam, że musiałaś ubrudzić swoje ręce. Chciałbym zrobić to  
za ciebie. Ale jesteś o wiele mocniejsza ode mnie i kocham cię za to.  
Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho.  
\- Owszem jestem. Ale prawdę mówiąc, zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz, jeżeli to oznaczałoby bezpieczeństwo. A jeżeli któryś z tych braci spróbuje  
zabawić się tobą, to dopiero przekonają się, co to znaczy prawdziwa bestia.  
Rodzeństwo roześmiało się, rozpraszając ciężką atmosferę.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Johnny. A teraz idź spać, młody człowieku.


	11. Chapter 11

✲✲✲

_\- John, gdzie jesteś? Wyjdź, chcę z tobą porozmawiać._

_John krył się pod stołem w jadalni i starał się nie poruszać. Jego drobna dłoń zasłaniała usta, aby powstrzymać wszelkie odgłosy i zbyt głośny oddech. Cieszył się, że Harry nie było w domu, w innym wypadku dostałoby się jej bardziej za to, że miała podobne oczy do ich matki. John nie odziedziczył po niej tego jasnego koloru oczu, miał za to takie same dołeczki w policzkach, co nie mniej irytowało ich ojca. Zwłaszcza kiedy był tak pijany._

_\- Wychodź, Johnny. Tata chce z tobą porozmawiać..._

_Mały blondyn wiedział, że jego ojciec wszedł do jadalni, bo poczuł intensywny zapach alkoholu. Oczywiście nie był tym zaskoczony. Starszy mężczyzna nie wrócił do domu poprzedniej nocy, co wiązało się z tym, że następnego dnia nękały go wahania nastroju i nie panował nad sobą. Szukał tylko pretekstów, by wyżyć się na swoich dzieciach i robił to, do utraty przytomności. Siniaki na ciele Johna jeszcze nie zdążyły zniknąć. Harry również próbowała ukrywać je pod długimi sukniami._

_\- Tracę cierpliwość, John! Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś! - warknął starszy mężczyzna. Jego głos przeniknął ściany domu._

_John próbował zachować spokój. Jego serce biło nieprawdopodobnie szybko, a ręka, która zasłaniała usta, zaczęła się pocić. Nie miało znaczenia, ile razy już przez to przechodził. Za każdym razem był przerażony. Starał się być dzielny, bo prosiła go o to ich matka, jednak kiedy umarła, było mu jeszcze trudniej. Wiedział, że gdyby udało mu się wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę dłużej, pijany mężczyzna ruszyłby na poszukiwania po schodach w górę do jego pokoju, a wtedy miałby szansę uciec do ogrodu i poczekać na powrót Harry._

_Kroki oddalały się z każdą chwilą. John usłyszał na końcu korytarza dźwięk trzaskającej butelki. Zdjął rękę z ust i westchnął ciężko. Już miał wyjść spod stołu, gdy nagle poczuł silne ręce, które chwyciły go za nogi, szorstko wyciągając go z ukrycia._

_\- Mam cię!_

 

John obudził się przerażony i z trudem łapał powietrze. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim uświadomił sobie, że przebywał u ciotki, a nie w ich starym, rodzinnym domu. Opadł głową na poduszkę i starał się zapanować nad oddechem. _Wszystko w porządku. On nie żyje, John_. Powtarzał to zdanie w kółko, aż w końcu poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, aby wstać z łóżka. Pokój był jasny od światła, wpadającego przez okno. Najprawdopodobniej był już ranek.

Ubrał się tak szybko, jak mógł i zszedł na dół, by załapać się jeszcze na chociaż odrobinę gorącej herbaty. Kiedy pojawił się w pokoju, zobaczył ciotkę, która siedziała w ulubionym fotelu z książką w ręce.

\- Dzień dobry. Proszę mi wybaczyć, nie spałem za dobrze.

Pani Hudson podniosła wzrok znad lektury i posłała mu czuły uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry! Nie martw się tym, kochanie. Jeżeli chcesz, to zostało jeszcze trochę herbaty.

\- O tak. Dziękuję - John uśmiechnął się i sięgnął na drugi koniec stołu po dzbanek.

\- Widziałaś może dzisiaj Harry, ciociu?

Starsza kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie, kochanie. Myślałam, że śpicie razem. Nie widziałam, żeby schodziła z góry.

John zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie. Nie było jej, kiedy się obudziłem. To dziwne.

\- Och, nie martw się, mój drogi! Jestem pewna, że Harry zdążyła zjeść śniadanie, kiedy ja rozmawiałam z naszą sąsiadką, panią Turner. To dlatego się z nią nie widziałam - starsza kobieta próbowała uspokoić go, posyłając mu szczery uśmiech.

\- W porządku. Na pewno jest gdzieś w okolicy. Poszukam jej, kiedy skończę.

 

Trzy i pół godziny później John wciąż nie odnalazł siostry, co naprawdę go martwiło. To było takie nie w jej stylu, aby zniknąć, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości. Pytał o nią sąsiadów, właścicieli miejscowych sklepów, jednak nikt jej nie widział. John starał się nie łączyć jej zniknięcia z bestią. Jednak im dłużej szukał siostry, tym bardziej ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Ale to przecież było niemożliwe. Bo niby w jaki sposób? Harry spała z nim w jednym pokoju i nie było sposobu, aby stwór mógł porwać ją, bez zaalarmowania wszystkich wokół. Było również mało prawdopodobne, że Harry poszła sama do lasu, bo unikała tego miejsca tak bardzo, jak było to tylko możliwe. I gdyby bestia zaatakowała ją gdzieś w pobliżu miasta, któryś z mieszkańców wiedziałby o tym. _Cholera, Harriet, gdzie ty jesteś?_

Oparł się plecami o ścianę jednego ze sklepów i schował twarz w dłonie. Mógłby poprosić o pomoc Sherlocka... Nie, w tym momencie musiał poradzić sobie sam. To była jego siostra. Już było gotowy do dalszych poszukiwań, gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś delikatną dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- John? Wszystko w porządku?

Blond chłopiec spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Mary, która nie kryła zaniepokojenia. Nie mógł się oprzeć i posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak... to znaczy nie. Chodzi o moją siostrę. Nie widziałem się z nią od rana, a to jest dziwne. Nigdy nie znika w ten sposób.

Mary zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czy twoja siostra jest jasnowłosa jak ty? Widziałam ją raz, ale niestety nie zwróciłam szczególnej uwagi... To było trudne, bo byłeś w pobliżu - dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Tak, masz rację. Nie jesteśmy zbyt do siebie podobni, ale mamy taki sam kolor włosów - odpowiedział John zawstydzony pochlebstwem. _Dziękuję_ \- pomyślał sobie i poczuł ciepło w policzkach, lecz zignorował to.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Miała na sobie niebieską koszulę nocną, kiedy widziałeś ją po raz ostatni? - zapytała Mary, ignorując jego pytanie.

\- No cóż, kiedy kładła się spać, miała chyba taką na sobie. Widziałaś ją, Mary? - John położył dłonie na jej ramionach, nie ukrywał lęku w swoim głosie.

\- Tak! Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że ona. Opis pasuje. - Mary chwyciła jedną z jego dłoni i splotła ich palce razem.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko? - zapytała cichym głosem. To miała być przyjemność dla panienki Mary, ale Johnowi również bardzo się to spodobało.

\- Mary, proszę. Gdzie ją widziałaś? - zapytał, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie martw się. Chodź ze mną. Zabiorę cię do niej.

Prowadziła go przez małe miasteczko, aż w końcu dotarli do pięknego małego domu. Jego ściany pokrywały błyszczące kamienie. Miał dwa piętra i małe drewniane oka ozdobione kwiatami. Wyglądał jak domek dla lalek, którym bawiła się Harry, kiedy była dzieckiem. Mary cały czas trzymała go za rękę, dopóki nie przekroczyli niskiego ogrodzenia, dzielącego dom od drogi.

\- Witaj w posiadłości rodziny Morstan - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wskazując ręką na budynek, ogród i staw.

\- Nie jest tak duży, jak posiadłość Holmesów, ale za to przytulnie tu i wygodnie.

\- Pięknie - powiedział John zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Moja siostra jest tutaj? - kontynuował. Chciał co prawda spędzić trochę czasu z Mary, ale priorytetem była jego siostra, którą musiał znaleźć.

\- Tak, jest tutaj. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, że to jest ona! - Mary ścisnęła jego rękę i ruszyła w kierunku wejściowych drzwi. Zanim dotknęła klamki, zatrzymała się w miejscu i odwróciła w stronę Johna.

\- Kochamy z rodziną to miejsce, ale spójrz tam. Tuż obok jest las - mówiąc to, wskazała palcem w prawo. Była tam ciemnozielona masa tajemniczych drzew.

\- Zyskaliśmy wiele dobrego z tej bliskości lasu, ale nigdy nie byliśmy jeszcze tak przerażeni, jak ostatnio z tą bestią grasującą po okolicy. Dlatego mój ojciec i bracia doglądają okolicy. Dzisiejszego ranka znaleźli młodą kobietę, leżącą na brudnej ziemi.

Serce Johna zabiło trochę szybciej.

\- Nic jej nie jest? Powiedz mi, że wszystko z nią w porządku!

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie martw się. Moja mama zajęła się nią. Umyła i nakarmiła. Spała, kiedy wychodziłam z domu. Wejdźmy do środka - Mary otworzyła drzwi i sprowadziła chłopca do domu.

Pokoje z przodu były puste, jednak John nawet nie zwracał uwagi na wystrój czy architekturę domu. Szybko wspięli się oboje po schodach i udali bezpośrednio do jednego z pokoi. W środku na jednym z dwóch łóżek leżała Harry. John odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. Podbiegł do siostry i złapał ją za rękę. Harry leżała z rozpuszczonymi włosami, jej głowa spoczywała na puszystej, białej poduszce. Miała otwarte oczy, ale wydawała się nieobecna.

\- Harry? Harry, dzięki bogu wszystko z tobą w porządku. Co się stało? Harry?

Dziewczyna wolno odwróciła się w jego stronę, słysząc znajomy głos.

\- Hmm? Och, wybacz mi, John. Ja... no cóż, zgubiłam się. Chciałam zbadać okolicę... ale nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

\- Zbadać okolicę? To w ogóle do ciebie nie podobne - powiedział John, niemal dysząc.

\- Moja matka sądzi, że dostała udaru cieplnego, dlatego zemdlała - powiedziała Mary, zbliżając się do łóżka i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Johna.

\- Może być nieco zdezorientowana przez resztę dnia. Ale wydaje mi się, że z każdą godziną powinno być coraz lepiej.

John kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, masz rację. Dziękuję, Mary. I proszę, podziękuj ode mnie swojej rodzinie.

Mary pokręciła głową.

\- Nie musisz nam dziękować, John. Żyjemy w małej społeczności i musimy sobie pomagać. A ty i twoja siostra jesteście częścią naszego miasteczka - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, a John poczuł nagłą potrzebę, żeby ją pocałować.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, możemy zejść na dół, napić się herbaty i pozwolić twojej siostrze jeszcze trochę odpocząć. Co ty na to?

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, w pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mary puściła jego ramię i poszła otworzyć.

\- Tak? Och, ojcze! I pan Holmes, miło pana widzieć.

Słysząc znajome nazwisko, John spojrzał na przybyłych gości. Ojciec Mary był starszym człowiekiem o bardzo jasnych włosach i z przerzedzoną brodą. Był wyższy od Johna i był nieco otyły. Za nim do pokoju wszedł starszy brat Holmes. Mycroft.

John wstał z ziemi, by powitać obu mężczyzn.

\- Panie Morstan, to zaszczyt pana poznać. Panie Holmes, miło znów pana widzieć.

To było dziwne, aby odzywać cię tak formalnym tonem do Mycrofta, nawet jeżeli wcześniej nie łączyło ich zbyt wiele.

\- Panicz Watson, zgadza się? To dobrze w końcu pana poznać. Usta Mary nie zamykały się, odkąd zobaczyła pana w karczmie pani Hudson - powiedział pan Morstan z wyraźnym akcentem.

\- Ojcze! - przerwała z wyrzutem dziewczyna, rumieniąc się znacznie.

\- Och, Mary, kochanie. On wygląda na tak miłego młodzieńca! Cieszę się - starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał córkę po włosach, sprawiając jednocześnie, że zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

John nie był pewny, co powinien powiedzieć. Pan Morstan chyba nie sugerował, że oni... Prawda? O boże. Prawdopodobnie wyjąkałby coś głupiego, gdyby Mycroft gwałtownie nie przerwał tej sceny.

\- Pan Morstan poprosił mnie o pomoc w zidentyfikowaniu młodej kobiety, którą znalazł rano, ale widzę, że moja pomoc nie będzie już konieczna. Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć dokładnie, co się stało. Widziała bestię?

John spojrzał na śpiącą Harriet. Poczuł się odpowiedzialny za nią, kiedy leżała tak bezbronna w środku pokoju w obecności tylu ludzi.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Nie jestem pewny, czy widziała. Powinniśmy pozwolić jej odpocząć. Zapytam ją, kiedy się obudzi, a później poinformuję, jeżeli dowiem się czegoś istotnego, panie Holmes.

Mycroft rozważał przez chwilę jego słowa, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- W porządku. W takim razie, pójdę już, panie Morstan.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Holmes. Gdybym wiedział... - zaczął starszy mężczyzna.

\- Proszę się o to nie martwić, sir. Nic się nie stało. A teraz, jeżeli pan pozwoli...

\- Czekaj, Myc... Panie Holmes! Mogę zamienić z panem słówko? - powiedział John w momencie, kiedy Mycroft odwrócił się do wyjścia. Wydawało mu się, że zobaczył w oczach Mary przebłysk frustracji. W każdym razie pomyślał, że lepiej załagodzić sytuację.

\- Mary, czy masz coś przeciwko? Później możemy napić się herbaty, jak zaproponowałaś.

Dziewczyna rozweseliła się ponownie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Chodźmy, ojcze.

Starszy mężczyzna skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju ze swoją córką.

\- O co chodzi, panie Watson? - głos Mycrofta był spięty i bardzo formalny.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mówić mi John, Mycroft.


	12. Chapter 12

✲✲✲

\- John - powtórzył Mycroft. Blondyn nie wiedział, dlaczego ale poczuł dreszcze, kiedy jego imię zostało wypowiedziane przez ten gładki głos.

\- Ja... Tak - John odchrząknął i starał się skupić na tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć.

\- Nie miałem okazji, żeby podziękować ci za to, że uratowałeś mnie wtedy w lesie. Dlatego, dziękuję. To naprawdę wiele znaczy.

\- To nic takiego. Zrobiłbym to dla każdego - powiedział chłodno Mycroft.

Jeżeli te słowa zabolały Johna, to i tak nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Dlaczego Mycroft wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego? Zawsze wyglądał wyniośle - jak Sherlock - ale zazwyczaj był bardziej uprzejmy i zachowywał się przy Johnie w sposób łagodny. Może tym razem blondyn zrobił coś złego albo po prostu Mycrofta martwiła sprawa z bestią?

\- Mamy jakiś problem? - zapytał John, marszcząc brwi. Mycroft wyglądał, jakby coś rozważał. W jego oczach przez sekundę pojawił się dziwny przebłysk, jednak szybko znów założył na siebie maskę obojętności.

\- No cóż, mamy wiele problemów...

\- Chodzi mi... między nami - John niemal szepnął ostatnią część. Było mu trudno spojrzeć w te jasnoniebieskie oczy, ale zmusił się, by to zrobić. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że było to ważne, aby utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Błysk w oczach Mycrofta powrócił i trwał trochę dłużej, kiedy zmierzył twarz Johna swoim wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego miałby być jakiś problem? Między nami nawet niczego nie ma - jego ton był gorzki, a wyraz twarzy niemal bolesny. A może John tylko coś sobie wyobraził?

\- Jeżeli chcesz, to może być - te słowa opuściły usta chłopca, zanim mógł się powstrzymać. Odchrząknął, żeby dodać coś szybko.

\- Mam na myśli przyjaźń. Moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi. Jak ja i Sherlock.

Może byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie było tak przerażające, zobaczyć tak wiele różnych emocji ukazujących się na twarzy wyższego mężczyzny. John nie mógł dokładnie określić, co znaczyły, ale było dla niego jasne, że najstarszy Holmes nie był przyzwyczajony to takich emocji. Wydawało się, że minęło kilka długich chwil, zanim Mycroft w końcu odpowiedział.

\- Ja nie mam przyjaciół. W odróżnieniu od mojego brata, nie potrzebuję ich - warknął. Z jakiegoś powodu John nie czuł się urażony czy nawet zaskoczony. Było mu po prostu przykro, że Mycroft myślał w ten sposób. Miał ogromną ochotę przytulić go i powiedzieć, że przecież to naturalne mieć kogoś obok siebie. Że życie jest tylko wtedy pełne, kiedy dzieli się je z ukochaną osobą. Na przykład John, gdyby nie miał Harry, już dawno temu zginąłby na tym okrutnym świecie.

\- Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciela, prawda? Ale prawda jest taka, że wszyscy potrzebujemy kogoś, na kim możemy polegać. Wszyscy potrzebujemy przyjaciół, Mycroft. To nie jest nic złego, potrzebować takiej osoby. To zupełnie normalne - John starał się powiedzieć to płynnym głosem, jakby mówił do dziecka.

Myślał, że drugi mężczyzna znów warknie na niego, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Mycroft wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony, po czym spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

\- Nie jestem normalny - mruknął jakby do siebie.

\- Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół. Doskonale radzę sobie sam. I już na pewno nie potrzebuję twojej litości - dodał.

\- Litości? - powtórzył zaskoczony John.

\- Nie, nie. Mycroft, wiem, że pod tą zbroją z lodu chowa się ciepłe serce, które pragnie wydostać się na zewnątrz - kontynuował blond chłopak, nie odrywając niebieskich oczu od mężczyzny.

\- Bredzisz, drogi chłopcze. Niczego o mnie nie wiesz - warknął Mycroft.

\- Więc pozwól mi cię poznać. Chcę tego! - nalegał John. Mycroft uszczypnął się w nasadę nosa. Wyglądał na rozdrażnionego i zmęczonego.

\- Czy to wszystko, co chciałeś powiedzieć? W takim razie wychodzę. Mam inne sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Mycroft... - westchnął John, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Nagle jednak coś pojawiło się w umyśle Johna jakby impuls. Złapał Mycrofta za ramię i odwrócił go w swoją stronę. Mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie. John położył drobne, ale silne dłonie na zaróżowione policzki Mycrofta i spojrzał prosto w jego jasne oczy, których lód zdawał się teraz topić z powodu ich bliskości.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, Mycroft. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zmienisz zdanie, będę tu dla ciebie, jeśli będziesz tego chciał - z tymi słowami pocałował czerwony policzek mężczyzny. Dopiero teraz zastanowił się, czy aby nie przekroczył tej cienkiej linii, czy w tym momencie nie zniszczył ostatniej szansy na zbliżenie się do wyższego mężczyzny. John cofnął się i podszedł do Harry, próbując jednocześnie uniknąć spojrzenia starszego Holmesa. Po kilku sekundach usłyszał kroki i zamknięcie drzwi. Westchnął z ulgą i schował twarz w spoconych dłoniach. _Dlaczego chcę być blisko Mycrofta Holmesa?_

✲✲✲

\- O nie. Znowu ktoś umarł? - zapytał Sherrinford z pochyloną głową. Nie był ani trochę zmartwiony.

\- Nie. W każdym razie przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz - powiedział Murray, wycierając chusteczką pot z czoła. Kończyło się ciepłe popołudnie.

\- Ale dziewczyna zniknęła kilka godzin temu.

Sherrinford prychnął.

\- Ja znikałem na dłużej niż kilka godzin i nikt jakoś nie panikował. Jestem pewny, że nic jej nie jest.

Murray oparł się o oparcie krzesła i wziął łyk piwa.

\- To dlatego, że wszyscy wiedzą, co zazwyczaj robisz, nie mam racji? Ta dziewczyna nie jest taka jak ty. Mówili, że jest nieśmiała i spokojna, że nigdy nie odchodzi zbyt daleko od domu. Nie rozmawiałem z nią, ale widziałem kilka razy z jej rodzicami. Nie wyglądała jak kokietka. Poza tym po naszej wiosce szaleje bestia, która zabija młode kobiety.

\- Powtórz, jak się nazywa? - zapytał Sherrinford, wciąż nie do końca przekonany.

\- Molly Hooper. Jej ojciec to Albert Hooper, nasz lekarz.

\- O no tak. Oczywiście. Doktor Hooper. Nie wiedziałem, że ma córkę - Holmes wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdyby była jedną z tych kobiet, które tak bardzo lubisz, to pewnie już dawno byś o niej wiedział - powiedział Murray dokuczliwym tonem.

\- Chociaż słyszałem, że gustujesz też w drugiej stronie... - dodał. Sherrinford zaśmiał się i wziął duży łyk piwa ze swojego kufla, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, żeby chociaż udać urażonego.

\- Och, proszę. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że lubię obie strony. Chociaż nikt nie jest na tyle odważny, żeby mnie o to oskarżyć, biorąc pod uwagę moją potężną rodzinę.

\- To prawda, chłopcze. Mnie też to nie interesuje, nie sądzę, że to wpływa na twój charakter - Murray podniósł szklankę, po czym Sherrinford stuknął ją swoim kuflem.

\- Na zdrowie.

\- Na zdrowie - obaj wypili pozostałości napojów.

\- Och, tu jesteś! - z zewnątrz baru dobiegł do nich znajomy głos.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Panna Hooper zaginęła.

Sherrinford westchnął.

\- Czy ona naprawdę nie żyje? - zapytał starszego brata, którego irytująca twarz była zaczerwieniona od szybkiego marszu.

\- Nie, ale może się tak zdarzyć w każdej chwili. Dlatego zebrałem kilku ludzi, żeby zacząć jej szukać - Mycroft wydawał się bardziej niecierpliwy niż zwykle.

\- Dziewczyny nie ma tylko od kilku godzin! Spotkała się pewnie z przyjaciółmi albo zbiera kwiaty - powiedział Sherrinford, wymachując rękoma z irytacją, widząc niepokój pozostałych.

\- Jej rodzice powiedzieli, że to nie zdarzało się nigdy wcześniej - Mycroft przesunął dłonią po zaskakująco zmierzwionych włosach, a potem zniżył głos, patrząc w zielone oczy brata.

\- Przez bestię straciliśmy już dwie osoby, nie możemy ryzykować. A teraz, zechcesz nam pomóc, czy chcesz być uważany za tchórza w naszej wiosce? - powiedział Mycroft i zwrócił się do Murray'a.

\- To samo tyczy się ciebie.

\- Idę! - krzyknął Bill. Szybko wstał z krzesła i zatoczył się lekko od alkoholu.

\- W porządku, w porządku - Sherrinford również wstał, starając się wyprostować ubranie i ułożyć zmierzwione włosy.

\- John też idzie?

Starszy Holmes wpatrywał się w swojego młodszego brata przez chwilę. Wyglądał na nieco otumanionego, lecz po chwili odpowiedział.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Jego siostra miała wypadek i John opiekuje się nią teraz.

\- Ach. To niedobrze. Jego obecność jest jak słońce - częściowo Sherrinford powiedział to, by zirytować brata, jednak z drugiej strony powiedział to, co czuł. Blondyn był wyjątkowy. Zwykle, gdy Sherrinfrod czuł do kogoś pociąg, miało to swój limit. Chciał po prostu przespać się z tą osobą i spędzić miło czas. Ale z Johnem było inaczej. Nie chciał po prostu mieć go w łóżku. Chciał przytulać go, całować, pieścić i doceniać go. Sherrinford wiedział, że John nie był delikatną panienką, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, przed porównywaniem go do cennego skarbu, którym należało się zaopiekować.

Mycroft zignorował jego oświadczenie i po prostu ruszył w swoją drogę.

Szli, dopóki nie dotarli do dużej grupy ludzi. Większość mężczyzn uzbrojona była w kilofy, rewolwery, inni zaś nieśli ze sobą lampy naftowe i pochodnie, mimo iż słońce świeciło jeszcze nad ich głowami. Sherrinford pokręcił głową. Wiejscy ludzie nigdy się do tego nie przyznają, ale uwielbiają takie tragedie i dramaty. Podoba im się wszystko, co odrywa ich od szarej rzeczywistości, nawet jeżeli mia się to wiązać ze znalezieniem ciał młodych dziewcząt - oczywiście o ile nie był to nikt z ich rodziny. Więc nie zdziwił się, nawet gdy zobaczył jak podekscytowani byli ci mężczyźni.

\- Gdzie jest Sherlock? - zapytał Sherrinford. Jeżeli już musiał brać w tym wszystkim udział, sądził, że będzie fair, jeżeli jego młodszy brat również do nich dołączy.

\- Miał tu być - powiedział Mycroft zmęczonym głosem.

\- Poszedł coś zrobić i powiedział, że wróci - powiedział ojciec Holmesów i zbliżył się do synów.

\- Pójdę teraz z pierwszą grupą, pójdziemy lewą stroną lasu. Mycroft, poprowadzisz drugą grupę prawą stroną. Proszę, nie pozwól nikomu się oddalać i nie wchodźcie w głąb lasu... Bądź ostrożny, rozumiesz?

\- Tak, ojcze. Ty też - powiedział Mycroft i patrzył, jak grupa jego ojca odchodzi.

W skład drugiej grupy wchodził Sherrinford, Bill Murray, oczywiście Mycroft i czterech innych mężczyzn, których Sherrinford widział tylko kilka razy. Musieli czekać na powrót Sherlocka, dokądkolwiek się udał. Mężczyźni rzecz jasna byli zniecierpliwieni. Po długich kilku minutach, jeden z nich nie wytrzymał i krzyknął znudzony.

\- Na litość boską, gdzie jest ten chłopak?

\- Tutaj!

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć w stronę, z której dochodził ten głęboki głos. Sherlock szedł spokojnie w ich stronę, a - ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich - obok niego John Watson. Nie wydawali się zbyt zmartwieni spóźnieniem. Ich twarze były zaczerwienione i nieco roześmiane. Sherrinford nie wiedział, jak opisać ten mały węzeł, który zacisnął się w jego brzuchu na ich widok. Zdecydował się to zignorować.

\- Nareszcie! - powiedział. Mycroft nagle zastygł w miejscu. Zanim się odezwał, odchrząknął kilka razy.

\- Zanim zaczniesz prawić wymówki... Nie obchodzi mnie to, Sherlock. Chodźmy już, jesteśmy daleko w tyle.

\- Nie zamierzałem się tłumaczyć - powiedział Sherlock, dziwnie rozbawiony. Brunet i blondyn spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się. Sherrinford nie mógł nic zrobić, dlatego odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku lasu.


End file.
